Moving, Makeovers and More
by KayleighGamban
Summary: The new neighbours,Edward&Alice move in next to the Swans bella,emmett&jake Bella is a tomboy and Alice thinks its time for a makeover. with sparks fly with edward an bella?
1. Chapter 1: Running and Screaming

**SUMMERY:**

**Bella's a tomboy, well what do you expect when she grew up with her farther Charlie and two brothers, Jake and Emmett. Her mother died when she was four. She and Jake are twins and they are now 17, Emmett is 18. He was adopted by Charlie and the late Renee. **

**Rose and Jasper are twins. Rose is a ½ way to being a tomboy. The Hale's (Rose Jasper) are best friends with the Swans (Bella, Emmett, Jake). Rose is dating Emmett. **

**Cullen's are moving in next door (Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Alice). Edward and Alice are both adopted.**

**They live in Forks. Like I said before PM me if you want to know anything =].**

**ALL HUMAN!**

**well on with this thing then…………..**

**Edward's POV:**

_**Great.**_** We're moving. **_**Again.**_

**Mum wants to go somewhere quiet, and dad would jump off a cliff if she wanted him too. Alice wants a new seen. I just want to stay in one place.**

**Dad has **_**promised**_** me that if we like it in Forks we won't be moving again. But Forks is Forks. The rainiest place in the **_**world**_**. Ok, maybe not the world, but it comes pretty close. I'm not going to like it there. I know I'm not. I may as well leave my stuff packed.**

"**EDWARD! Quit sulking and get your stuff in the van!" Alice, how I love my little sister.**

"**I'M NOT SULKING!" Well, I'm not. I don't really like it here in Alaska. Moving would be good, but this will be the twelfth time we've moved since Alice and I were adopted.**

"**OH, JUST HURRY UP!" Fine.**

**I trudged down the stairs and packed my stuff. I don't know how my stuff fit. Alice had twenty boxes of clothes, and don't even get me started on how many box's of shoes she had.**

**I went and sat in the passenger seat of the cheep rental car. Oh, I miss my Volvo. The shipping people better not scratch it.**

**With one last glance at my now old house, dad drove off.**

**Bella's POV:**

**I will kick Emmett's butt.**

**My brother and I are racing again. Except this time were racing with skateboards. Ha, he can't even stand up on one. His height and build aren't helping his balance.**

**I'm a top klutz. I can't balance ether. But when I get on a trick bike or a skateboard I just feel like a trapeze artist. I don't fall, I don't wobble (like Emmett's doing now) and I don't feel frightened. I feel in control.**

**I can't help the smirk that spreads across my face as I look at my bear of a brother, Em. Time to make some easy cash.**

"**Oh, sweet, perfect brother of mine?" Emmett looks at me with his eyebrows raised.**

"**What do you want Bells?"**

"**How about we make this race interesting? I win, you give me twenty. You win, I give you twenty. How dose that sound?" Emmett has such a big ego, he won't say no.**

"**Sounds good to me little sis." He chuckled. I'm soooooo going to win. We shook hands. He looked evil, he better not be plotting something. In return I put on my evil smile; the smile that I were when I'm going to make fun of Lauren and her sluts.**

**He started to look wary. Nothing eats away at your confidence like a worm of doubt. I quickly change my expression to my I'm-an-angel look; the one that gets me out of all sorts of trouble.**

**Rose, Jasper and Jake stood by watching with amusement. They laugh at my and Emmett's games. It doesn't usually end with and accident… **_**usually**_**.**

**Rose gave Emmett a good-luck kiss. "Where's mine?" I say teasingly. Rose started walking over to me. "Kidding! Kidding!" I raise my hands in defence. Jake and Emmett laugh. Ok, time to wipe that smile of that goofs face. "Get your wallet ready!" I say in a sing song voice.**

**Rose takes charge. "Ok. You guys, we want a nice clean race-"**

"**NO WE DON'T!" Jakes voice interrupted her. She shot him a glare and continued.**

"**As I was saying, we want a nice clean race. From here to the park, and back. The loser gives the winner $20. Is that clear?" Emmett and I nodded. "Ready… set… GO!"**

**Let the race begin.**

**I shot off up the hill and wove in and out of traffic. I took a quick glance behind me. Emmett had fallen off and was getting back on. I couldn't see his face from here, I was way ahead. Why would he agree to this? He **_**must**_** have something up his sleeve.**

**I reached the park and swung the skateboard around so I was facing the way I came and now going backwards. I pushed the tip of the skate board down to stop, sparks flew from the board scraping the ground.**

**I pushed off with my left foot and started off down hill; I passed Em and stuck out my tongue. He didn't look too bothered. He got to the park and sloppily turned around. I was nearly home when I realized what he was doing. Home was **_**down hill**_**. Emmett was **_**heavy**_**. He was going to use his wait to go faster. Damn!**

**I pushed my foot harder; desperately trying to gain speed. He was coming down hill, fast. He crouched to go faster, I did the same. I turned my face forward again and narrowly avoided hitting an oncoming car. The ground started levelling out. Emmett and I were neck and neck.**

**Then I saw it; a moving van, outside my house. No, not my house, the house next door to us. Boxes were stacked on the path, AKA: in my way. I was going to crash. Emmett saw what I was looking at and skidded to a stop. I tried to stop, but I couldn't.**

**Purposely I went faster. Jake, Emmett, Jasper and Rose called out my name. I didn't listen, I was concentrating. From my crouched position I tensed – but not for impact. When I was a meter away from the two meter high box stack I sprung upwards, my board coming up as well and flipping underneath me.**

**I did an oily over the boxes. My feat made contact with the board again as I touched the ground. The jump had slowed me down so I jumped off and stamped on the back end. The board came up; I caught it and tucked it under my arm.**

**I turned around and faced my friends, family and new next door neighbours.(only Edward and Alice, Carlisle and Esme are inside). They were all gaping at me. Well, I did just do a two meter oily right in front of them unexpectedly.**

**So I did what I do best. "What? Don't you guys have any faith in me? Or did you think I was going to go splat?" I smiled jokingly at them. Rose, Jasper and Jake started clapping. "Cut that out." I half hissed at them. My dad came up to me. Oh, this is going to be bad.**

"**Isabella Mari Swan!" I cringed. He sighed, "What am I going to do with you?" I gave him an angelic smile. "Just don't do it again. I've got to go to work. Just… stay out of trouble." My dad got in his car and drove off. He looked upset.**

**Jake pulled me up on his shoulders. Emmett started jabbering – he had half a bush in his hair, how did that happen? "That was AWSOME little sis!" I gave him a wiry smile. Emmett kept on talking. "You were like, zoom! And then you were flying through the air! And dad let you off!" he yelled . exasperated.**

**I said calmly and full out grinning, "I'm officially a lost cause." Jake put me down, "And Emmett my gullible, small-minded brother? PAY UP!" I yelled at the end. Ha, ha, the sucker.**

**He frowned and pulled a twenty dollar note out of his pocket. He handed it to me. "He-hem." I fake coughed. "I do believe that the jump at the end should earn me another twenty at least." I smirked. He frowned.**

"**No. That wasn't part of the deal." I only smiled at him.**

"**Ahh, but do you want me to tell dad that you challenged me to race in the first place?"**

"**But it was you that came up with the idea for the race." I raised my eyebrows at him.**

"**Emmett, who is he going to believe? Me? Or you?" he handed me a twenty. I pocketed it. A nice profit of $40 for today. I did well.**

**It was then that I noticed two pairs of eyes that I haven't seen before. I grinned at them.**

"**Hi." I looked between the sweet-hart-melting emerald eyes that belonged to a bronze haired boy and the electric blue eyes that belonged to a pixy looking girl.**

**(I could have ended it there but I'm enjoying this)**

**Edward's POV:**

**The moving van pulled up beside our new house. There were three kids that looked like they were watching something further up the hill. We started unpacking. Alice's stuff came first. I helped, we quickly had a stack of box's on the side walk.**

**Then the three kids ran over they looked my age. "Hey, you got to clear the way! They're coming!" What? I looked over to where they were pointing. Two kids were skateboarding down the hill – fast. I looked worriedly back to the girl and two boys.**

"**There's not enough time." The kids yelled out a name.**

"**BELLA!" I looked back, one person had managed to stop by skidding into a bush, the other was coming at the boxes even faster than before. I held my breath. She (Bella, must have been the girls name) jumped; it was like slow-motion. I caught a look at her face; it was pulled into a look of concentration. But… she was… beautiful. There was no other way to describe her.**

**She completed the jump. She jumped lightly off the board, it flipped and she caught it before tucking it under her arm. She turned around and said in a joking manner, "What? Don't you guys have any faith in me? Or did you think I was going to go splat?"**

**I was still looking at her open mouthed – but I couldn't bring myself to close my mouth –my sister was as well.**

**The three other kids started clapping, the girl, Bella, hissed something at them and they stopped. A man I assumed was her farther came up to her, "Isabella Maria Swan!" She cringed. The man sighed. He spoke to her softly, so softly I couldn't hear him. He got in his car and drove off.**

**While her dad was talking to her a bulky boy – older than me – walked up from behind the moving van – he had twigs and leaves in his hair.**

**Now they were celebrating something. But Bella said to the big one. "And Emmett my gullible, small-minded brother? PAY UP!" She yelled at the end. Pay what?**

**He frowned and pulled a twenty dollar note out of his pocket. He handed it to her. "He-hem." She coughed. "I do believe that the jump at the end should earn me another twenty at least." She smirked. He frowned.**

"**No. That wasn't part of the deal." What deal?**

"**Ahh, but do you want me to tell dad that you challenged me to race in the first place?" Is she black-mailing him? They were racing?**

"**But it was you that came up with the idea for the race."**

"**Emmett, who is he going to believe? Me? Or you?" That girl is good, I couldn't do better myself. He 'paid' up.**

**The girl named Bella met my eyes and Alice's.**

"**Hi." Her voice made my heart beat faster. Maybe I'll like it here after all.**

**Bella's POV:**

I smiled my, I'm-an-angel smile. The bronzed haired boy looked flustered.

God, he's cute. _stop it Bella you never find any boy cute._

I hope he wasn't one of those pansy boys that follow me around at school acting all 'tough'; the bunch of wimps. He didn't look like a pansy boy, his turtle neck fit him snugly and it showed off his abs. Pansy boys _do not_ have abs.

The girl recovered from her shock and replied to my 'Hi'.

"HI! I'm Alice and this is my brother Edward!" Hum, Edward kind of sounds like a pansy boys name – but still, pansy boys _do not _have_ ABS_! Alice was hyper, she kept on talking. "We just moved here! Well, you probably already know that. Mum and dads inside. We are always moving a lot, but I think that we are staying here for good. I hope so! Forks just seems so, adorable!" She almost squealed on the word 'adorable'. "We were adopted by our mum and dad when we were eight. Esme and Carlisle are the nicest people on the planet! What is school like? Oh, I'm sooo excited!" she was cut off from her rant by Edward.

"Sorry, an over excited Alice is a very dangerous thing indeed. Well… were the Cullen's, And you are?" It was nice of him to let us talk.

I smiled, "I'm Bella Swan and this is my twin Jake." I pointed at Jake, "And my older brother Emmett." I snickered, "Who just got his ass handed to him by a GIRL!"

Emmett, glared at me, "Yes, I'm Emmett. I didn't get my ass handed to me by a girl. I was beaten – unfairly I might add – by my little sister, who is going to start watching her back and sleeping with one eye open from now on." I rolled my eyes. "I was adopted too when I was one."

I carried on, "This, is the unluckiest girl in the world, Rosalie Hail, she is terribly unlucky because she is my brother Emmett's girlfriend." Emmett rolled his eyes and muttered something about Rose being 'the luckiest'. Naturally I ignored him. "That's Jasper Hail, Rose's twin."

Jake, Emmett, Rose and Jasper said, "Hi." This made me want to laugh because they said it at the same time. I happened to notice Jasper eyeing Alice – I might use that as blackmail. (Bella may seem evil but she's not)

Edward spoke, "So which family is going to live next-door to us?"

I grinned, "Swans, unfortunately. Don't worry; we don't make too much noise. Unless, of course, were chasing each other round the house with a baseball bat screaming bloody murder. But that only happens when those two knuckle heads decide to piss me off. This happens at least twice a week." I laughed at Alice and Edwards's faces. They looked like they fell from heaven into hell. (Bella's also high from her adrenalin rush)

Rose decided to calm them, "She's kidding, and they're not that bad. If she was serious she wouldn't be laughing."

I was holding on to the fence, "The look on your faces!" that set me off again. I calmed myself down after about ten seconds, "Sorry, sorry. Couldn't resist. So, are you guys going to Forks High?"

Alice Brightened up and Edward put on a small smile. Alice grabbed my hands and jumped up and down. "Yes! Oh, do you go there too? What is it like? Are there any cute boys there? Do you have a boyfriend? I don't, in Alaska there were some nice boys but I never took a very big interest in them. Oh, were going to be best friends I just know it!" I just stood stock still and tense.

"Oh, we can give each others makeovers and Rose can join and we can sleep over at each others houses, and go shopping!" More bouncing while spinning me around in circles. "Oh, I'm going to love Forks!" I hear every word. I don't know how Rose reacted; I was in a state of shock. I did not want a makeover. I did not like shopping. The idea of manicures and shopping bags chilled me to the very core.

So I did what any sane person wound do… I ran away screaming.

**Edward's POV:**

I stared after the screaming figure. I know Alice is scary but I thought she was only scary to guys. Bella must have been terrified. Poor, girl. Alice looked upset, "What did I do?"

Jasper answered her, "Um, Alice? Bella was raised by her dad and grew up around Emmett and Jake. She's not really… how do I put this. Into girl stuff."

Alice's eyes grew wide, "She doesn't know the latest fashion trends?"

Rose stepped forward, "Alice, Bella was wearing old jeans, a plain t-shirt and a grey hoody with black converse, all stars." She still looked hot in it though. "She's a female version of her brothers. She's into contact sports such as wrestling and she places bets with Emmett."

Alice smiled evilly, I know that look, she always wares it when she's planning a makeover. Don't ask me how I know it. I repressed all those memories long ago. I do however remember being tied up when I was ten and being turned into Alice's long-lost sister.

I gota find a way to warn Bella.

But…

Alice is a stylist, a really good one – when she's not using her 'talent' on me. I wonder what Bella will look like if she was turned into a girly girl. Ok. Tough decision.

Be loyal…

Or be selfish…

Well, if I don't tell Bella she'll find out and be forced into a makeover. And if I warn her she'll try to get out of it, _nothing_ will stop Alice getting what she wants. Bella will get a makeover anyway.

I'll be good and warn her. It won't stop Alice.

**LOOOOONG TIME LATER!**

"Edward! Alice! Dinners ready!" Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Jake, Rose and I were sat on the wall out side our houses. I found out that the Hales lived on the other side of the Swans. Strange, but made sense. They had been best friends since there families moved in on the same day sixteen years ago. Alice and I were getting on with them, they were cool. Bella still wasn't back. That made me worried. I don't know why. It just did.

"We better go before Esme breaks all the glass in our house with her screaming." The Swans and Hails grinned.

They all replied with there own versions of 'bye'. My sister and I walked away. I told myself not to turn around. I begged myself not to. But, I did.

"Hey, err, were did Bella go?" Rose raised her right eyebrow. The boys didn't seem bothered. Jasper shrugged his shoulders,

"She probably went walkabouts or fell asleep in a tree or something. She'll be back some time tonight." Fell asleep in a tree? She was some girl.


	2. Chapter 2: School Time

Chappy 2 !!!

disclaimer: I don't own twilight but I do own a pair of twilight converse !!! lucky me !!!!

…………..on with this then =]. I did this because soooooo many people reviewed !! Thankksss too

-Scottishlass284

-WelshyBatt

-Jacob Black Ooft. . .Phitt

-ashleylacey-HeartlessVampire

-XskullXloverX

**Alice's POV:**

Oh! I _hate_ new schools, people staring at me and whispering behind my back. Then there's the I-have-no-idea-who-any-body-is moment – thankfully our new friends next-door will be there, I kinda like Jasper, he's sooo cute – and following the I-have-no-idea-who-any-body-is moment you have the where-do-I-sit-at-lunch problem.

Again, I am so glad that we know the Swans and the Hales. I hope I have class's with them… especially Jasper. I kinda-really-sort-of-totally like him. I want to get to know him.

Then Bella. I know that we are going to be close. She's really different compared to me though – but opposites attract I guess. I'm planning a makeover. _One _night. That's all. I want to see what I could do – I love a challenge. And I think that Edward likes her – I mean, why did he ask about her? Was he worried? _Oh, I'll find out soon._

"Alice! If you want a ride to school you better get in my car _now_!" Edward's 'Baby' had arrived this morning. He went round it 15 times to make sure that it had no scratches or dents. Waste of time if you ask me. He loves that damn Volvo.

"Coming Edward!"

But although he has an odd obsession with his car; it's the fastest way for me to get to school – makeup takes time, and time makes me late.

I got out the door to see a red jeep race off down the street. Seconds later Bella comes out her door, jumps the gait and scowls at the jeep. She brought her hands to her mouth and yells, "EMMETT! YOU'RE DEAD WHEN I GET TO SCHOOL! YOU TOO JAKE!"

She looks at me and grimaces, "Brothers, can't live with them, can't wait to live without them." I laugh. Bella turns to Edward, "Hey, Edward. Hey Alice."

**Bella's POV (earlier this morning): **

Shit.

I can't find my dam shoes. I blame Jake.

I can't find my stupid backpack with my untouched homework inside it. I blame Emmett.

I know what this is; this is revenge from what happened with the race yesterday. Emmett has brainwashed my twin. Now Jake is working alongside Emmett. Well… at least I have an excuse for not doing my homework. But now is not the time to look on the bright side. Now is the time to look for my shoes and then whop my brothers' buts.

I run down the stairs and trip on something at the bottom. I found my shoes. I shove a nut bar in my face and head for the front door. I can't hear them. Where are they? Emmett's meant to give me a ride to school like he always does… Wait. He wouldn't dare. I glance at the hooks near the door. Em's Jeep keys are gone along with my bikes.

Just as I'm about to put my hand on the doorknob I hear the familiar rumble of Emmett's beloved Jeep. I slam the door open and run across our front lawn. Forget gaits, I jump the wall.

The Jeep drives off without me.

"EMMETT! YOU'RE DEAD WHEN I GET TO SCHOOL! YOU TOO JAKE!"

I finally notice Alice and Edward watching me. I turn to Alice and pull a face, maybe she can relate, "Brothers, can't live with them, can't wait to live without them." Alice laughs. I turn to Edward, who is leaning on a very nice-looking Volvo, "Hey, Edward. Hey Alice."

Alice grins, "What did they do?"

"They hid my shoes, my backpack and the keys to my bike. And now my ride's gone." I scowl in the direction of the Jeep. Alice is now trying to hide her growing grin.

"Why?"

"They're purposely trying to make me late. If I arrive late again I'll get a double detention." I smirked, "But they have forgotten a few very important factors." My smirk turns into a grin.

"And what might these very important factors be?" Edward asked with a confident smirk on his face. Ha! If he thinks I'm going to ask him for a ride he's got another thing coming.

I counted them off on my fingers. "One; I don't give a shit about my backpack or my homework. Two; I'll threaten to tell dad when I get home as blackmail. And three; I have other ways of getting around."

"Like what? Your skateboard? That won't get you to school fast enough."

I shook my head. "No, Last night when I get home dad banned me from my skateboard." I sat on the wall of my house and swung my legs over. I walked up the drive and into the garage.

Where is it? Ah ha! I gently lifted the cloth away from my track bike. I haven't used it since I got my Harley Davidson **(That's her normal use motorbike, she refers to it as 'bike') **two years ago.

Hopefully Em forgot about this… YES! He did, the keys are on top of my old bike jacket that's laid across the seat. I grin. _Emmett's gonna pay! And so is Jake!_ _But Emmett's gonna get the bunt of my anger, that'll teach him to turn my twin evil!_

I pull on the jacket and insert the keys into the ignition. With a twist of my right hand the track bike lets out a growl, _the growl of a hunter_, I thought to myself.

I ride out the garage and pull down on the roller shutters. No need to lock it, who would rob the Police Chief?

Down the drive and though the gait. I look up. Edward's eyes are wide and Alice has her mouth open. "Caching flies?" I laugh when Alice closes her mouth with an audible click.

"Do you two know the way to School?" They bough shook there head – no. "You can follow me. But I drive pretty fast – especially today – need to beat Emmett." Edward grins, and Alice roles her eyes,

"That won't be a problem; Edward drives like the speed racer."

"Good."

Edward and Alice are still looking at me, "Come on! Get in the Volvo! The clock is ticking people!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I'm right behind my brother on my track bike. He's in his Jeep pulling into the student parking lot. Emmett pulls into a space and I ride into the one next to him on the driver's side, Edward and Alice pull up next to me.

I get off my track bike while putting my keys in my pocket and lean on it while crossing my arms. Emmett climes out. He sees me and freezes. I notice my backpack thrown in the passenger's seat. I put on my don't-give-me-any-shit face. Jake jumps out the back and walks up to Em. He notices Em's terrified expression and turns to see what Em is looking at; me. Jake freezes like Em.

Jake started stuttering, "Bella, um, Emmett said that if I didn't go along with it, err, he would tell the principle about how I cheated in the science test."

Emmett tried to defend himself, "It was Jake's idea!" I haven't done anything to offend Jake and Emmett was the one who gave me the warning.

"Cut the crap Emmett." I snap. I'm pissed and Emmett is not going to get off easy.

He bolts. _Oh no he didn't! There is no way he is getting away with this!_

**Edward's POV:**

I climbed out my Volvo too see Bella leaning on her bike facing Emmett and Jake.

"Bella, um, Emmett said that if I didn't go along with it, err, he would tell the principle about how I cheated in the science test."

"It was Jake's idea!" Wow, Em has sunk to blaming it on his younger brother.

"Cut the crap Emmett." Bella knows that Emmett's lying, Em knows that Bella knows – he takes off running. Then Bella goes after him. Wow… she's fast.

It seems that the whole school is watching them now. Well, at least that got the attention off me and Alice for now. Jasper and Rose are already at school, they walk over to us completely ignoring the show Bella and Emmett are putting on.

"What did my boyfriend do now?"

Alice answers, "They hid her shoes, her backpack with her homework inside and the keys to her bike. Then they took off to school without her."

Jasper stands beside Alice, "So she took her old track bike? Ha, can't believe Emmett forgot about that."

"Ooooooh! That must have hurt!" Jake yells. I look to see that Bella had tackled Emmett into the bike rack. Rose turns to Jacob.

"You do know that Bella's going to come after you when she's finished with Emmett."

"I'm gonna go hide. Bye!" Jake ran in the opposite direction from Bella.

**Bella's POV:**

After tackling Emmett into the bike rack I gave him one of my signature black eyes. It will have faded bye tomorrow afternoon. He tried to hit me back, but I dodged his blows.

I walked off from Emmett to return to his Jeep. As I lean in to get my bag I knock my shoulder into his side mirror. The mirror cracks.

"Whops, clumsy me." I sing. Jake will have to wait. I'll get him after school.

Jasper, Rose, Edward and Alice are staring at me. "What?"

Rose roles her eyes, "Emmett's going to kill you for that."

I grin, "For what? Tackling him into the bike rack in front of most of the school? Giving him a black eye that won't be gone until tomorrow? Or cracking the mirror on his beloved Jeep?"

She sighs, "Any one of them will do, he's still going to kill you."

"You already said that." I point out to her. She just roles her eyes. I turn my attention to Edward and Alice. "Do you two need to get your schedules?"

Alice nods, "Yep, we go to the front office for that?"

"Yer. We passed it at the entrance to the parking lot. Bells going to go soon, better hurry up. Need me to show you the way?" I bit my lip. First days of school can be dangerous. I know from experience.

"That would be good, you sure you don't mind?"

I grinned, "I'd be glad to. Anyway it will get me to miss the beginning of Math."

"Thanks!"

The bell rang signalling the beginning of school.

**Edward's POV:**

The bell rang. The guys went to there classes while Bella showed Alice and I to the front office. I knew where it was, I saw an office sign on the way to the parking lot. I didn't say anything… I kinda wanted Bella to stay with me a bit longer. I don't know why.

"Tadar! The front office! Home to the sleeping Coap!" Bella said in a fake overly enthusiastic voice. She opened the doors and let us pass. Inside was a red-haired woman wearing a purple t-shirt. She had her head on her desk and was fast asleep.

My eyes widened, "How did you know she was sleeping?"

"She's an alcoholic; she always sleeps in the day. Ha, you should see her dance on a Saturday night, it's hilarious." She placed her hands on the desk with a slap. The red-haired woman snapped up her head. "Hi, Miss Coap!"

"Oh, hello Bella. Another detention? You know it will be a double this time?" Bella roles her eyes.

"Yes, I know, but I'm not here for a detention." She jesters towards me and my sister. "This is Edward and Alice Cullen, they need there schedules."

"Oh! Dr Cullen's kids?" She turns to me. Her mouth drops open and her eyes glaze over. How old is she? 50? Bella looks like she's holding in a laugh. Miss Coap snaps out of her trance. "Well," She cleans up some drool. "welcome to Forks High! I'll just fetch you your schedules." She didn't take her eyes off me the entire time.

**Five minuets later after quickly exciting the office.**

"That was disturbing."

"I agree with you Alice." I answered her. Bella was in hysterics.

"Did you, ha, see, ha, what she did?"

It wasn't that bad… until Miss Coap started flirting with me. At first it was some hints, a few dropped words. Then she started adjusting her bra, and blowing kisses at me. I wanted to throw up.

Bella calmed down. "That made my day."

I was about to comment on her view of funny being my form of pain when she snatched my schedule out of my hands. "Hey!" She ignored me. Her eyes widened, then she looked puzzled and then she shrugged.

"That's weird." She said still looking at my schedule.

"What is?" asked Alice.

"Me and Edward have every class together." She handed it back to me.

Math with Mr. Mason. Government with Mr. Jefferson. Free period. Biology with Mr. Banner. Trig with Mr. Varner. Lunch, then Spanish with Miss. Vola. English with Miss. Smith. And finally Gym with Coach Clap.

Bella snatches Alice's schedule next. "Hey!" Alice should have known it was coming.

"Ok, now it really is weird."

"What? Do I have the same as you and Edward?"

"No." Alice's face drops. "You have the same as Jasper." Alice's face brightens, she looks even happier than before.

**Alice's POV:**

YES! It worked! I called up last night to fix our schedules, I told them to make them include at least one of the Swans and Hales in each class. I guess they couldn't be bothered to fix it right. They just made them the same as one of them instead.

I GET TO BE WITH JASPER! I'm happy now.

**Bella's POV:**

After I dropped Alice off at her class, Edward and I walked to dreaded _maths_. I hate maths. Not only because I hate the teacher, but because he hates me. I'm actually good at maths; I'm good at all my classes. A-student; that's me.

Nobody outside my friends knows that. I don't brag.

I knock on the door. "Who is it?" Idiot, he knows it's me; I always try to be late for this class. Less time to spend with Mr. M.

I turn to Edward and whisper; "This teacher sucks, he can't even add. The mark you get depend on how much you suck up to him. Just warning you." I turn back to the door.

"Knock knock." I yell

"Whose there?" Dumb ass.

"It's me."

"It's me who?" God this guy is stupid. I slammed open the door.

"It's me you idiot, it always is."

He frowns, "Swan. Late again? I think this calls for another detention, don't you?" I shake my head.

"No. This time I have a reason."

"And what might that be?" I smile – there's nothing like showing up a teacher.

"Don't you mean who?" M frowns. "I was showing the Cullen's to the front office to get there schedules. Then I walked Alice to her class, and then I came here with Edward."

"Who in God's name is Edward?" Is he blind? Oh, wait, I'm blocking the door way. I walk to my seat at the back.

"He is." I'll let Edward handle it from here.

Edward steps in and all the girls in the class give a collected sigh. Edward looks really uncomfortable. He walks to Mr. M and hands him the slip to sign. Should I help him out? Yes or no? I'll wait, this could be fun.

Mr. M hands the slip back to him, "Pick a free seat to be yours for this semester." Edward gulped. He turned to the front of the class. Then the class is suddenly filled with, 'Sit here Eddy!' and 'Come here! I need your help with this question!' and, my personal favourite; 'Your HOT he's not! Sit next to me Baby!'

This one came from Lauren; AKA: Queen Bee or Top Bitch. (I agree with the later; she's a real bitch.) Lauren shoved Ben out of the seat next to her to free it for Edward. As soon as she finished speaking the whole class went quiet. Nobody dared stand up to her; even if they desperately want Edward to sit next to them. If Lauren wants something she gets it.

Mr. M stands up, "Ok, ok. Who wants Edward to sit next to them? He can choose from those people." Lauren delicately raised her hand. Again I ask the question: Should I save him from Bitch?

Edward trudged slowly to Lauren. She had lust in her eyes. Ok, new question: Should I piss off Bitch? Answer: HELL YES!

I raise my right thumb and first finger to my mouth and let out a long whistle. The whole class looked at me. I gestured to the empty seat next to me. Edward jogged to sit next to me. I looked to Lauren. The phrase 'If looks could kill' comes to mind. I decided to be cheeky.

I grinned at her then winked. She slammed her fist down on the table. Ben hesitantly went back to sit next to her. She didn't even look at him.

Edward sat, "Thanks." I smirked.

"You owe me more than thanks." He froze. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Do you have any idea the danger you were _this close_ to getting in to? I bet as soon as you sit down next to her she will have her tongue down your throat"

We were leaning in towards each other and whispering. "So why did you save me?" I grinned.

"I don't have a wish to lose my breakfast watching Lauren kiss you. Plus I couldn't miss the opportunity to piss her off. And last but not least, you're a mate; friends don't let friends get there mouth raped." I raised my right eyebrow, "I'm _sure_ you would do the same for _me_." He chuckled silently.

We straitened up and took notes; well I pretended to take notes, don't know about Edward. Then he whispered to me again. "One question?"

I looked at him; what did he want to ask? "Shoot."

"Why did everyone go quiet when that blonde spoke?" Oh, that's easy.

"Lauren Mallory. She's Top Bitch, Queen Bee and Head Cheerleader. Has the power to make anybody's life miserable. She always gets what she wants… well, not today." I smirked.

He looked worried, "What will she do to you for saving me?" Is he worried about me?

"The Bitch can't do anything to me, she can't hurt me. But she tries. Her tricks don't work on me because I don't really give a shit about popularity. And she won't try to physically hurt me because I can beat her up any day. She also knows that I have no hesitation in doing just that." He relaxed slightly.

"Why don't you like her?" I don't like this subject.

"I do believe that you only asked for one question and I answered two." I looked at him again. His eyes bore into mine. "Don't push your luck. I saved your virginity once today and we have other classes with females in them." He froze again. Shouldn't he be turning into an ice cube by now?

I guess I reminded him about the other classes he will most likely need saving in. Something seemed to occur to him, "How do you know that I'm a virgin?"

I snickered, "You just told me." He blushed. I'm usually the one who blushes. I feel sorry for him now. "Ok, I'm going to get off this topic and go back to pretending to take notes." He relaxed, can't have that now can we? "I don't want your cheeks to be permanently red." He turned redder, then smirked.

"Why do you care about my cheeks?" I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"SWAN! What exactly do you find funny about the number 0.1134?" He looked triumphant and pissed. I so do not want that double detention.

"Err. It spells out 'Hello' on a calculator upside down." It sounds more like a question. All the boys in the class instantly got out there calculators and you could hear beeps from the buttons being pressed.

"Hey she's right!" That came from Connor. The rest of the boys agreed with him.

"Ok, Swan. Don't interrupt my class." I could do a happy dance. But I don't really do happy dances. So I won't.

"I won't Sr." Lie.

"Do you promise not to interrupt my class?"

"I promise Sr." Another lie.

"Ok, Swan. I'm watching you." I tried not to smile at that. It sounded so… funny. Like it's from a spy movie or something, I wouldn't be surprised. My struggles increased when he did the two fingers pointing to his eyes then one finger pointing at me.

Lucky Edward elbowed me to calm down. But when Mr. M turns around I elbowed him back.

**lunch.**

Edward and I were walking to the cafeteria when Jess and Mike tumbled out of the janitor's closet in front of us. Jess was sucking Mike's face off, but she let go of

him when her high heeled shoe snapped. She had kicked it against one of the lockers while rolling around on the floor.

"Mick! My shoe snapped!" Jess whined. _Oh, poor baby!_

"My name's Mike." I honestly thought Mike had more brain cells than to make out with the school slut in the janitor's closet. Oh, he's one of the Pansy Boys I was talking about.

"I know, but Mick sounds better." Why is she still in High school? Shouldn't she have dropped out by now? Oh Yer, I forgot. She sleeps with all her male teachers to get her grades up.

I glanced at Edward; he had his mouth open in shock. I guess he isn't used to this sort of thing… but I am.

"Hem hem." I fake coughed. The two idiots on the floor looked up in surprise. Mike's eye's lit up. I hate it when that happens. It means he's going into pansy mode.

"BELLA!" God kill me now.

"Mike, I'm right here. No need to yell." I spoke as if talking to a two year old.

"Oh… do you want to go out some time?" He looked like a defenceless puppy with his blond hair and blue eyes. To bad I don't like guys who can't fight for them selves.

"No." He looked hurt. Then he perked up again. Crap that means he came up with a pick up line.

"Bella, you're so beautiful. Where have you been all my life?" He never gives up.

"Hiding from you." His hopes crashed before they even took of.

"Jess, haven't seen you in a long time. Why haven't you dropped out yet?" I look at her expectantly (while ignoring Mike who was trying to get my attention by standing up and posing against the lockers).

"For your information I get low grades!" I think she mixed up low and high.

"Isn't that because you sleep with your teachers?" I ask her innocently. "I guess your grades proves how bad you are in bed." I walk off leaving her with her mouth open.

Behind me I heard Mike mutter something like; 'I knew it.' I just rolled my eyes. Edward caught up to me.

"And who were they?" I knew he was going to ask.

"Slut that has slept with nearly all the male population in the school including the

male teachers. And Head of The Bella Fan Club." Edward looked shocked. "Where did you move from again?" I asked him.

"Er, Alaska." Oh, that must be really different from America. No wonder he's shocked. "Wait, you have a fan club?"

"Yes and no." He looked confused now. "Well basically its a couple of really stupid guys that follow me around and come up with pathetic pick up lines to use on me that have never and will never work on any female across the face of the earth." I said it all in one breath.

"And you don't like them." It was a statement.

"I just wish they would leave me _alone_." We reached the cafeteria. "Are you and your sister sitting with us today?"

"If you guys will let us?" I grinned.

"Sorry, no, you can sit with Bitch and her posse though. I think they'll _love_ to have you sit with them."

"Oh, God. Please no!" He said mockingly. We sat at our usual table. The Hails, my brothers and Alice were already there.

"So Edward?" Jake asked curiously, "What did you do today?" Edward took on a serious expression.

"Bella introduced me to Bitch, Slut and Head of the Bella Fan Club." Alice looked confused. I smiled.

"I taught him well." Jasper came to Alice's rescue.

"Sorry, he's specking in Bella tongue he means that Bella pointed out to him at a distance Lauren, Jess and Mike. Bella just calls them that 'cause she hates them."

"And they hate me!" I sang. Then I pulled a face, "Well Mike doesn't, but that's the problem."

"Hur?" Was Alice's response. I opened my mouth to explain but Rose started laughing,

"You'll see Alice; I think Bella's gonna put on a show." I raised my eye brows. Rose, Emmett and Jake (because they were sitting opposite Alice, Jasper, Edward and I) looked behind me.

I frowned, "I don't think I'm going to like this." I refused to turn around. I'm just stubborn that way.

"Oh, sweet, holy Bella?" said the squeaky voice of Mike Newton. I decided that it was best for my health if I ignored him. I tilted my head to the right as if listening to something I couldn't quite hear.

"Hey guys? Do you hear that? It's a _really annoying_ bussing sound. Hur? Must have _gone away_. Good. I want to eat in _peace_." I hoped Mike got my message: F…Off. I took a sip of my water. But I was interrupted with a hand being placed on my left shoulder.

If you don't already know this, I really don't like people touching me. So this was a very bad move to make in my increasing pissed-off-ness.

I grabbed Mike's right hand with my right and twisted it behind his back as I got out of my seat and turned to face him. Or (more correctly) his back. I had him in an arm lock. From this position I could probably make Mike go anywhere I want if I push him. My mind thought of taking him to the main road, waiting for a car to come and push him in front of it. But I didn't want to get in trouble with dad for murder.

That was when I noticed the bouquet of flowers in his left hand. I sighed. This was boring. Mike was trying to struggle out of my grip, but I could handle Emmett for God's sake. "Stop struggling Mike," My voice was board and annoyed, "it won't work." Sweat was trickling down his neck. "Mike." I said this in my normal voice.

I then changed my voice from normal to threatening, "You don't touch me. Ever. That clear?" He stayed quiet. I pulled his wrist upwards and he screamed in pain. "I said: Is that _clear_?"

"Y Yes." He stuttered, I raised one eye brow. I then came up with a plan; I could scare him into leaving me alone.

"Good." I paused. "You will also not come near me, speak to me or look at me, ever again," I dropped my voice to a whisper. "or I'll break your wrist." I pulled his wrist up again to prove my point, he whimpered. "Got that?" he nodded. "I can't hear you."

"Yes." His voice was hoarse. I pushed him forward, he fell.

"Get out of my sight." He scrambled up and ran. "Oh, and Mike?" I called. He stopped in his tracks and turned around to face my sweet expression. "I hate red roses." He looked from me to the roses in his hands then back. I made a shooing jester with my hands then sat down. I was now aware of the whole cafeteria watching me.

To our group I whispered, "Did everyone see that?" they nodded.

"The whole thing." Alice stated.

"Damn… He better not tell on me. I can't handle any more detentions right now." Alice looked a little bit scared. I decided to let them in on my plan. "So, did my plan work?"

**Edward's POV:**

"So, did my plan work?" What plan? Emmett mirrored my thoughts.

"What plan?" Bella grinned.

"My brilliant plan I thought of."

"Which is?"

"I'm going to scare him into leaving me alone. From my point of view he looked like he was going to shit himself." Her brothers laughed. Rose rolled her eyes but gave a chuckle. Alice relaxed… Why was she tense in the first place?

"You even got me scared of you for a moment." Alice confessed. Bella smiled softly.

"Don't worry, I'm not that bad." Jake seemed to want to talk to Bella.

"Um, Bells?" Bella looked at him with a hard expression. "So, um, no hard feelings about this morning?" It sounded like a question. Then Bella's expression changed into a look of happiness.

"Of course, you said sorry didn't you? And it was Em's fault."

"Oh, good. Thanks Bells, I really am sorry about that, but he threatened me! Ok, gota go guys, I've got Maths and ever since Bella declared war with Mr. Mason he's been after the whole Swan family."

"Where all in it together!" Bella sang. Jake left smiling.

"Bella!" Emmett moaned, "You're just going to let him off?"

Bella looked offended, "Of course not! Do you think I'm stupid? It's just easier if I catch him unaware." Emmett smiled happily, "But I want you to answer one question truthfully. You have had your punishment, I'm not going to do any thing else to you. Who came up with the idea for this morning?"

Emmett looked at his shoes, "We both did."

"Good, that's all I needed to know."

Alice turned to all of us, "We better get going too, bells going to go." Just then the bell rang. I swear my sister can tell the future

. "Told you so! Come on Jasper!" She grabbed Jaspers hand and tugged him away to there next class. She probably has already memorized the school map. I'm just depending on Bella.

Bella and I walked out of the cafeteria side by side. "So what do we have now?" I asked her.

"Spanish with Miss. Vola." She seemed very happy with her self.

"So, what are you going to do to Jacob?" Her happiness increased.

"You'll see soon." I hate waiting.

"How soon?"

"Soon soon." She laughed, "I haft to put the plan into action first, and I need to be in Spanish class to do it." She is absurd… I wish I could read her mind.

We reached the Spanish class. I did the usual give the slip to the teacher, then turn around and all the girls are blinking there eyes at me (except Bella), and all the guys are glaring at me.

I sighed. I was about to go to Bella but I saw that the seat next to her was occupied. This happened before in Government and Trig as well. It meant I had to go sit with some one else. Crap.

"Take a free seat Mr. Cullen." At least he didn't ask the class to offer me a seat. But luck wasn't on my side. There was only one free seat next to a boy and that boy happened to be HBFC. Anything is better than sitting with the girls.

I sat down next to him, but not before I noticed Bella give me a sympathetic smile from the other side of the room, she was sat next to Slut, sorry, Jess.

"Hey Eddy." I can see why Bella hates him.

"My name is Edward, Mike, not Eddy."

"Yer, what ever. So how's your girlfriend?" I hate him too. The whole class is paying more attention to our conversation that to the teacher.

"I don't have a girlfriend." I took notes trying to get away from the conversation and the intakes of breaths from girls. Miss. Vola turned around when she heard the intakes.

"Yes, I know that this is difficult. Don't worry; I'll help you through it." She looked at me when she said her last sentence. Are all females in this school crazy? Well, Bella, Rose and Alice aren't but come on! My luck can't seem to get any worse.

Miss. Vola turned around and Mike leaned in and whispered so only I could hear him, "So are you gonna bang Bella? Could I have in?" The guys a pig. I couldn't help myself; I slugged him right in the nose. It sent him backwards – he nearly bashed his head on the desk behind him. He stood up, blood was gushing every where from his nose.

"ARRRRRRRRRR! Miss. Vola! Edward punched me! I think my nose is broken!" I think so to. I heard a crack on impact.

"Mr. Cullen! I will not tolerate any violence in my class! Double detention now! That should teach you!" I got up and walked to the desk to get the detention slip. I heard a whooshing noise and turned to see that Bella had punched Mike in the stomach. "SWAN! Did you not hear what I said?! Double detention with Mr. Cullen! NOW BOTH OF YOU GET OUT OF MY CLASS!"

Bella and I ran out as soon as Miss. Vola gave us the slips. "That was fun." Bella said walking causally next to me.

**Bella's POV (from entering the Spanish class):**

I walked into class with Edward behind me. I took my seat next to Slut. The time is coming! She and every other girl battered there eyelashes at him. The boys were just glaring. I look up in time to see Edward go to sit next to Newton. I sent him a sympathetic smile before he sat down.

I turned to Jess and put on my excited voice and face, "OMG! Jess! Guess what!"

"What?!" Her eyes lit up with the topic of gossip.

"My brother Jake has this huge crush on you! He wants to ask you to the dance this Saturday! But he doesn't know how to ask you." I allowed my voice to turn upset.

"Jake?" She looked excited and nervous. I know she 'loves' Jacob. Ha! Ha!

I was vaguely aware of the class listening to a conversation between Mike and Edward. I focused my attention on Jess. "Yes Jake! He loves you! He's been in love with you since he laid eyes on you. He may try to push you away but he's shy. Please go to him and tell him you'll go with him. Don't let him say anything though. He will try to deny it but love is blinding him!" I waited for her reaction.

The girls in class gasped. Miss. Vola started to speak. ", I know that this is difficult. Don't worry; I'll help you through it." She was looking in Edwards's direction. Weird. She turned back round.

"I'll make him show his love for me!" YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Perrrrrrfect!

"Try your hardest Jess! Never give up!" Then I heard a crack and a chair topple over.

"ARRRRRRRRRR! Miss. Vola! Edward punched me! I think my nose is broken!" Mike yelled. That must be the reason for the crack. Good on ya Edward! I must be rubbing off on him.

"Mr. Cullen! I will not tolerate any violence in my class! Double detention now! That should teach you!" No fair! Edward got all the fun! Wait, Edward won't survive in detention. I went over to Mike and hit him hard in his stomach. I heard a satisfying whoosh of air in return.

"SWAN! Did you not hear what I said?! Double detention with Mr. Cullen! NOW BOTH OF YOU GET OUT OF MY CLASS!" Edward and I grabbed the notes and ran out the room. I walked causally next to him and said, "That was fun."

The double detention should get me and Edward out of English and Gym.


	3. Chapter 3: Classic music

**Chappy 3 !!! **

**disclaimer: I own a twilight tee and a pair of twilight converse!!!!!!**

Bella's POV:

Ok, I would not usually admit this, but I am terrified for Edward. I've met all of the detention crowed and let me tell you, Edward will probably be an outcast just because of his name. But with me there they won't try to pull anything…_ hopefully_.

We were walking in silence to the Front office to ask where detention was being held today. I was a tad curious as to why Edward punched Mike in the first place.

But I won't ask him. Nope, I will not ask him why he hit Mike. I will not open my mouth and ask him why he hit Mike. I will not pry. _Although I want to_. I do not want to pry; I do not want to ask him. No questions will come out off my mouth. Nothing will come out of my mouth.

"Hey, Edward, why did you punch Mike anyway?" Damn! I can't even control my mouth!!

He looked shy, "Ur, I'll tell you if you tell me why you did." Easy.

"Deal, I punched Mike because I thought that it wasn't fair if you got all the fun and I was kinda wondering if you would even survive in detention." Good job Bella, you didn't tell him you were worried. What would he think if he knew that you were worried about him? Why the hell am _I_ worried about what he thinks?! Why the hell am I even worried about him?! Why the hell am I talking to myself?! _I have got to lay off the sugar_.

"Your turn." I look at him waiting for my answer. He just looks state away and said,

"He was saying stuff he shouldn't." and… it looks like that's all I'm getting. I drop it; I didn't even want to know in the first place. Ok, I'm lying, don't judge me.

I lead him down all the halls towards the office.

"Hi Miss. Coap!" I said in a fake happy voice. I hand her mine and Edward's slips.

"Double detention so soon?" she asked.

"What can I say? I hate gym." I answer her. She hiccupped and looked at Edward.

"Be careful down there mister, as long as you got Bella by your side they'll lay off you, but if you ever go down with out her…" She let the sentence trail off. She was being _way_ too dramatic. Edward looked worried. The Soapy Coap wrote our names in the 'Black Book' (which I think is a way cool name for the detention book) and told us to go through the door to her right.

I let Edward go first, I want to see if he's scared of a few spiders. You see, the door leads to a set of stairs that leads down to the basement. The school couldn't even pay for a proper detention room. But luck is on our side, from the basement you can get to anywhere in the school. And to get in the basement without a slip all ya gota do is wait for The Coap to fall into drunken slumber.

And the spiders thing, well... there's a crew nicknamed Spiders AKA: the detention crew. They basically control the whole school because of the passage ways in the basement that can even get you out of school grounds, if you know witch ones to take (it's easy to get lost down there). I happen to be on good terms with Spiders. Mainly because I can kick all there ass's, but I respect them and they respect me. We get along; they're kinda cool, some of them. Roach even taught me all the passage ways, so now I won't ever get lost again. And no, I'm not telling you about the time I got lost.

I watched as Edward opened to door to the flight of stairs, he was just looking down them into the darkness. "Hurry it up Edward we ant got all day." I poke him in the back to get him moving. He walks casually, as if I asked him to stroll across the beach instead of walk down a flight of rickety stairs plummeting into darkness. But that's the only way he's going to survive if I'm not there. I'll introduce him to a few guys and hope they'll look after him if he ever comes down here alone.

However, Edward strikes me as the kind of guy that can look after himself.

I called out to the darkness, "Yo! Roach? You down there?" Edward and I reach the bottom of the stairs and round the corner. There was light coming from one bulb in the ceiling. I could see five guys down here.

"Bella? That you?" I grin and flip on a light switch. The whole place lights up, it went from faint dreary bulb to daylight in seconds.

"The one and only." I grin at him. He had his hands over his eyes because of the sudden light. "Come on, stop cowering like a vampire seeing the sun for the first time. I want you to meet someone." He put his hands in his pockets and looked at Edward.

"The new kid?" he says this sceptically. "Why's he down here?"

"He punched Newton." Roach let out a low whistle.

"Nice, so, what's ya name? I can't go calling you New Kid all the time now can I?" Roach is a nice guy really; he just doesn't like the teachers telling him what to do. That's why he's here all the time.

"Edward." Edward said with an easy smile.

"Eddy boy, eh?" This was a test. Pray Edward passes.

"No, Edward." His voice was bordering serious, but he still had the easy smile. Roach smiled; Edward passed. He put his foot down and didn't let Roach walk on him. Good. A smug smile found its way on my lips.

"Nice to meat you Edward, the names Roach."

"Nice to meet you to Roach."

"So, Bella. How's it hanging?"

"I'm good, apart from having two brothers I'm soon going to murder, I'm fine."

This went on for about an hour introducing Edward to the other four boys in there. I didn't like Peter or Lucas. There was just something off about them. But Roach, Jimmy and Ben were nice.

The bell had just gone; gym… I was so glad this was a double detention.

"Bells were you going now?" asked Ben. Ben has had a crush on my friend Angela for years. But he doesn't have the balls to talk to her. He just uses the: her-dad-won't-like-me excuse. Pathetic. But kinda cute I guess since Angela likes him to.

"Nowhere, me and Edward got a double detention."

"Wow, double D on your first day? That won't look nice in your permanent record." Jimmy laughed, "I guess you could always blame it on Bella. They'll believe that." Edward shook his head,

"No, I punched Mike first. I think I broke his nose." The guys laughed.

"And I punched Mike after in his stomach, couldn't let Edward have all the fun." The guys laughed again. Peter started walking towards Edward, Roach, Jimmy, Ben and I. I had a feeling this wasn't going to end well.

"So, New Kid, you think that just because you got a double D on the first day you can just walk right in on our crew? You got it wrong man, you gota earn some respect to be treated with respect." And before I could stop him, Peter threw his fist at Edward.

Edward caught Peter's fist with his left hand. Peter just stood there looking at it. Edward spoke, "You don't get respect for picking fights, that's just dumb." Edward gave Peter a shove into the wall. Peter retreated into the shadows.

"I'm going for a fag." Was the last thing he said before he left. He excited via the tunnel that led outside to the car park.

"Where did he go?" asked Edward. He looked confused. I decided that since it was Roach's discovery, he should tell Edward.

"He went to the car park." Roach said.

"How?"

"There are tunnels that lead from the basement to other parts of the school. There useful to get past hall teachers if you're late for class. Don't tell anyone. This is between Spiders, Bella and you." Edward still looked confused. I'm guessing it was the 'Spiders' bit.

"These guys call themselves the Spiders." Edward's mouth went into an 'o' shape.

"So… you can go anywhere in the school via the tunnels?"

"Pretty much. You can get lost in them though, so don't go anywhere without one of us." Ben explained. "Bella's the only one outside out group that knows her way around them. Well… she's also the only one outside the group that knows they even exist, apart from you."

"I won't tell." Edward promised. I smiled; I was liking Edward more and more.

Dismissal, Edward's POV:

Bella and I walked back up the stairs; the Spiders had exited through the tunnels. Hur, maybe that's why they're called that. I'll ask Bella some time.

We had to sign out at the Office. Then we walked to the car park. Everyone was there except Jake. Bella looked smug. Emmett just looked confused. Emmett eyed Bella.

"Bells, would you happen to know where Jacob is?"

"Emmett, why would I know where he is? I've been with Edward in detention." Alice did a double take,

"Detention!? Edward?! You're kidding me? Why were you two in detention?" I kept looking at my feet.

"I might have given Mike a broken nose, no biggy." Bella stifled a laugh. We looked at her.

"What! His reaction was hilarious." She grinned. "ARRRRRRRRRR! Miss. Vola! Edward punched me! I think my nose is broken!" She broke down laughing so hard she had to lean on my shoulder. I didn't mind. "I thought it wouldn't be very nice to let Edward go to detention on his own, so after Edward got a double detention I punched Mike in the stomach and winded him so we both got double Ds." She laughed again. She was clutching my shoulder tightly. God, her laugh was beautiful. I couldn't help but grin at the sound.

Alice was looking at me eyebrows raised. For a terrifying second I thought she could read my mind. I quickly wiped the smile off my face. Bella calmed down. "Anyway, I don't know where Jake is, probably hiding." She smirked. Even with an evil smirk on her face she looks like a goddess.

Jasper looked amused, "Hiding? I thought he wasn't afraid of you anymore?" Bella turned to him,

"Who says he's hiding from me?" Suddenly a terror stricken Jacob burst out of the school doors.

"HELP!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. He dived behind Emmett, but not before Jessica came out the doors and saw him.

"JAKEY! _Of course_ I'll go to the dance with you! I love you too! I love you _soooo_ much! Come here baby boy!" Jess sprinted/limped toward Jake. Emmett put his hand on her head to keep her at bay while Jess put out her hands and grabbed at Jake. She couldn't reach him but it didn't stop Jess from trying.

"Wow, what's going on?" Asked Rose. Jacob (still cowering behind Emmett) said,

"She just came up to me and started saying how much she loves me and her answer is yes. Just make her stop!" Emmett threw Jacob in the Jeep and climbed into the driver's seat. He drove off with Jess running along behind them.

We stared after them for a while then when they were out of sight Bella started jumping up and down clapping her hands together. We looked at her, she reminded me of Alice. She gave an evil grin and rubbed her hands together. "What? If your evil payback on Jake worked this well you would be pleased to." What? Bella did this?

"You did this to Jake?" Jasper mirrored my thoughts. Bella just smiled. Then it occurred to me.

"So this was the thing you needed to do in Spanish? Of course, you sit next to Jess." Bella grinned again.

"I'm brilliant. It's the perfect plan."

"Don't you mean 'was'?" Alice said. Bella shook her head.

"No, Jess isn't going to give up that easily. I told her not to." Bella giggled. It sounded like bells.

"So how are you going to explain Jake's reaction to her?" asked Alice.

"I told her that Jake's shy." She is brilliant.

"What's all the 'Yes's' about?" asked Rose.

"I told her that he wanted to go to the dance with her but didn't know how to ask."

"So how long will this go on for?" I asked. Bella tilted her head to the side thinking.

"I don't really know… probably until Jake gets a girlfriend, or until he snaps. That would be funny. Unless he finds out all this was my fault. You guys can't tell him. Promise?"

"Promise." I agreed immediately.

"Promise." Alice said. She still looked at me suspiciously though.

"Only if I can tell Emmett about it. He was rather upset when he thought you weren't going to do any thing to Jake." Rose said.

"Course, if you tell him not to tell."

"Promise then."

"Oh, I guess it would be funny and it will give me good blackmail. Promise." Jasper said.

Bella grinned, "Good. Now let's go home to see the fireworks."

Bella's POV:

The Hails and Cullen's followed me home. I forgot how much I loved to ride my track bike. I need to go to an empty parking lot soon to see if I still have my old skills.

Jake and Em were sitting on the wall of our house. Em looked amused while Jake looked terrified. Hur, I wonder if I should tell Jess to lay off. The look on Jake's face made my decision. Ner, he can hold out. And it is pretty funny. I laughed. Jake glared.

The Cullen's and Hails walked over to us. I had parked on the side walk next to Jake and Em. They parked in their driveways. I stayed sat in my bike with my jacket on, keys in my hand, while they walked over to us. "Em? Jake? Can you give me my Harley keys back now?" Jake handed them to me sulkily. _Poor Jake. Well, he should have thought about messing with me. _

Jake closed his eyes. I silently placed my face an inch from his and put on a grin. He opened his eyes, gasped, and fell backwards off the wall. I sat back on my bike. My friends laughed at Jake. Again, _poor Jake_. "Bella!" Jake yelled, climbing back on the waist height wall. He had fallen into the dead bush. It's dead because I killed it. Don't ask why, I'm just as bad as clumsiness and apparently with plants, or should I say DEAD plants.

"Can't you see I'm suffering?! Jess won't leave me alone! She ran after the jeep for five minuets before she got tired and stopped! Me and Em had to drive around pointlessly while she was following us so she wouldn't know where I live! And your laughing!" We all fell silent. I sighed.

"Look, Jake. I'll help you stop Jess from stalking you. But I only see one option." The Cullen's looked at me, wondering what will come next. They knew that I want my revenge. And I got it. But I love my bro. I want him to be happy. So I'm going to make him happy, while getting my revenge. Ok, I have a plan, and I will make it happen. I'll probably tell the girls Rose and Alice. They might understand.

"ANYTHING! Just _help_ me!" Jake moaned. I smiled an evil smile.

"One word…" my evil smile widened. "Vanessa." I know that Jake liked Nessie, he used to keep a Diary, _ops_, _sorry_, 'Journal'. He kept it until he caught me reading it. That was the end of that.

Jake stuttered, "Ness- Vanessa Woodlock?" I rolled my eyes. _Who else?_ I asked myself.

"Yes, Vanessa Woodlock." Jake pretended to look confused. I rolled my eyes again, if I keep doing that there going to role out of my head. "Don't give me that shit Jake. I know you have had a crush on Nessie since fifth grade." I heard intakes of breath, but I concentrated my eyes on Jake. Jake looked at every one, and then hunched his shoulders. He looked me in the eye.

"What has she got to do with the Jess plague?" I smiled kindly, like a mother would look at a small child.

"Think about it, if Jess saw that you had a girlfriend would she carry on stalking you?" Jakes eyes widened.

"B But, Nessie?" He stuttered. He sighed. "She doesn't even know I exist."

Rose sighed this time. Looks like she caught on. "Nessie is a friend of mine, she knows Bella pretty well too, and if she knows one Swan, she knows them all." Rose winked at me and gave Jake an encouraging smile.

"Who's Nessie?" asked Alice. I grinned.

"She's Jakes crush. Her name's Vanessa Woodlock. But she prefers Nessie." I answered her. "She's a cheerleader. One of the nice ones. God knows how few there are of them." I let a dash of madness slip into my voice, "And with careful planning and patience she will go out with Jacob!" My voice got louder towards the end and I added a mad laugh.

I looked around. They were all looking at me strangely. "What?" I asked them. "I thought it was appropriate." Rose shook her head sadly.

"Bella, we really should take you to a therapist." I grinned at her and said.

"No need, I already escaped from the loony bin." Edward reached over and ruffled my hair. This took me by surprise. As I said before I don't like to be touched. For some reason my instincts didn't make me hit him.

"You are a strange little person." He said while laughing. I pretended to be mad.

"I'm not little." Emmett laughed,

"Your craziness makes up for being small." I scowled; this was starting to take a toll on me.

"I'm _not_ small." My voice came out deadly. But I had already lost my temper once today; it wasn't going to happen again. I surged off my anger. "Ok, I'm smaller than you, but I'm not tiny." I decided I didn't want to continue this conversation. "I'm going to put my track bike away. Then I'm making a call." _to a special someone_. I added in my head. They didn't need to know who I was calling.

After I put my TB in the garage I opened the front door. The Swan house wasn't fancy or expensive, but it was home. The light yellow paint on the walls seemed to brighten my mornings. The deep blue in the only bathroom calmed me. I couldn't help but smile as I pass the dent in the hallway wall, were I managed to tackle Emmett for the first time when I was nine. Emmett had wanted dad to fix it but dad was too amused and too proud of me to do that. I still tease Em about it.

I went through the first door on my right to the kitchen were the phone was. I picked it up and smiled. He better thank me for this. I dialled the number I knew well and waited. The person on the other line answered.

"Hello?"

(now I was going to end it here!! But nooo im being nice !! So enjoy =])

"Hello?" Now there is something not many people know about me.

"Hi, Nessie? It's Jake." I can mimic voices. _To perfection! _I know all my friends voices, and I'm practicing Alice's. Edward's is way too hard though (it's the only one I've ever had difficulty with), it's like honey.

"Oh! Jake? Good to hear from you. How's Bella?" I really like Ness; she is way to perfect for Jake.

"She's good, annoying as ever." I huff at the end. _Ha_. I need to act like him though don't I? Ok, now entering _manly_ valley.

"So, why are you calling?" Prepare nervous Jake voice.

"Ur, I was, um, _wondering_." Is it just me or has Nessie held her breath?

"Yes?" Douse she sound excited?

Time to embarrass him – big time. "Wouldyougooutwithme?" I said in Jake's voice super fast. The line goes silent. Is she still there? God, what will she say? I'm so glad it's me doing this not Jake. If she says no he won't get hurt. Part of the reason I didn't tell him who I was calling.

"Ness? You there?" I said in Jake's voice, my nerves seeped into his voice.

"I didn't quite catch that last bit. What was it?" I took a deep breath over the phone, and said slowly.

"Would you go out with me?" Ok, now I'm worried, the line went dead silent. I pressed my ear to the phone in desperation to hear every little thing she might mumble. My plan backfired.

"YES! I WOULD LOVE TO JAKE!" She screamed into my ear. I can summarize my feelings at that point in one word. _Wow_. God that girl has a set of lungs on her. I was in so much pain I dropped the phone. It clattered across the tiles. I could hear her voice from across the kitchen; she was still celebrating.

FIVE MINITS LATER:

I picked up the phone. I was sitting cross-legged on the kitchen floor, Ness had only just shut up. Although she was now silent I still held the phone two inches from my ear. Who knows? She might have just stopped for breath.

"Nessie?" I ask hesitantly (in Jake's voice of course). "You there?"

"Yes, um, sorry bout that. Are you ok?" I grinned.

"Yes, I'm ok; I've got an extra eardrum. You don't have to worry." She laughed. I'm glad for once that Jake and I have the same type of humour. I couldn't have kept that line in if I tried. "So, um, what day is good for you?" I ask.

"Um, I'm free tomorrow night? Is that ok with you?" Now in my point of view, if Jake heard that he would be on-the-spot whipped.

"Anything's ok with me." I tried to keep in my laughter and I succeeded. Ah – nothing like messing with your brothers love life to help get you laughing. "I'll pick you up at 7:00?" I started it as a statement then I made it sound like a question. That's some whipped Jacob for ya.

"Perfect!" I could hear the happiness in her voice. Hur, not only am I making Jake happy, I'm making Ness happy too. I wonder how long she has been pining for Jake. Just as much as he for her, maybe?

"Great!" I reply in a happy-Jake voice. "Tomorrow 7:00 sharp."

"Yer, see you then!"

"See you tomorrow Nessie."

"Bye."

"Bye." She didn't put down the phone. Perfect chance to have some fun now that business was done. _I got an idea!_

"JAKE?! Who ya talking to?" (My voice)

"Go away Bella." (Jake's voice) I scramble my hand over the mouth piece and let out a 'hey!' in Jake's voice.

"Hello? This is Bella specking. To whom is my bro taking to?" My eyes catch Edward leaning in the kitchen doorway. How long has he been there? _Who cares?_ I put a finger to my lips telling him to be silent.

"Oh, hi Bella, it's Nessie." I stretch the hand holding the phone away from me and yell (but not to loud) in Jake's voice,

"BELLA! GIVE ME BACK THE DAMN PHONE!"

"Oh? Hi Ness! Why'd ya call?" (My voice)

"BELLA!" (Jake's voice) I yell again. I'm still sitting on the floor. I purposely drop the phone and kick it across the floor; it hits the wall and bounces back to me. I pick it up.

"Sorry? What was that?" (My) I laugh.

"I said 'Jake called me, he wanted to ask me out and I said yes'." (Ness) I go quiet.

"Wow." (My) "He finally got the guts? I was wondering when he would."

"SHUT IT UP BELLA!" (Jake)

"When is it?" (My)

"Um, tomorrow. 7:00." (Ness)

"Awww!" (My) "My bro got a date." I say it in a taunting tone.

"BELLA! CUT IT OUT!" (Jake)

"OK!" I yell in my voice. "Gota go torment Jaky boy some more. Hope I didn't interrupt anything 'cause I'm going to hang up now! BYE!"

"Bye Be-" I didn't let her finish. I had already pressed 'End Call'.

As soon as I did I was on my back laughing. "That, ha, was the, ha, best thing, ha – EVER!" I look at Edward, he was chuckling.

"Did you just have a conversation with yourself?" I stood up and placed the phone back on the counter.

"No, I was talking to Nessie in Jake's voice." He raised an eye brow at me… his perfect eye brow… _SNAP OUT OF IT BELLA!_ Where the hell did _that_ come from? Weird…

"Ok, I might have. Kinda. But the important thing is I got Jake a date with Nessie." I scrunched up my noise. "And now I gota tell Jake that he asked Ness out, without telling him that I mimicked him. And then pray he doesn't find out. And then if he douse find out – hide." I pondered this. "I can't hide in the attack anymore – Rose told Em about it and he told Jake. Of course I could fight back… but…" Edward smiled,

"You could hide in our house. I wouldn't mind." I grinned at him.

"Nice. Which is your room again?" He looked shocked. "Kidding!" I wasn't kidding. I mean, I can't just walk into his house; say 'Hello' to his parents and then hide in a closet now could I? Ah, well, I'll work something out.

_Why was he shocked? I didn't say anything wrong now did I?_ I pushed these annoying thoughts to the back of my mind and smiled.

"Why so shocked?" DAMN! That was not meant to come out of my mouth. _God_. Whenever Edward's around my God dam mouth has a mind of its own.

Edward looked shy, wait. Is he blushing? "Um, my room isn't unpacked yet." Yer, right.

"Ok." So not ok. "Come on, gota go tell Jaky boy the good news."

Edward and I walked outside side by side.

It was raining – as usual. The guys had taken shelter under Rose and Jasper's porch. I ran towards it, Edward followed. "Hey." I greeted them.

"Hello."

"YO!"

"Hi!"

"Hi."

"Hey." Came there reply (all at the same time).

"Um, Jake? I got some good news." I smile reassuringly at him. He doesn't bye it.

"What is this good news?" he asks suspiciously.

"Well. I got you a date with Nessie." His jaw drops. He doesn't look like he's going to say anything soon, better poor it all on before he regains composure. "It's tomorrow night. You're picking her up at 7:00 sharp. You plan what you're going to do; I'm not planning the date for you. You owe me big time. And oh, one little detail I just missed out. What would you say if I told you that I pretended to be you while talking to Nessie to get you your date?" he comes back to the real world.

"I would say 'Run'." I didn't need to be told twice. I bolted into the forest across from the houses heading to a favourite sleeping place of mine. It's an abandoned tree house. _Lovely_ view. High up. _Safe_. Don't worry – I'm not stupid.

Edward's POV:

I watched Bella run into the woods with Jake behind her; however even in the short distance it was clear that Bella was much faster. I wondered if Bella will go hide in my house. Or, more correctly; My Room. I mean, it's not unpacked and there are boxes everywhere and Esme only just finished painting the walls gold to match the black carpet.

Ok, I know I'm just looking for excuses. But I don't want to admit it even in my own head. _I've never had a girl in my room before._ S…. That wasn't meant to come out. Oh, well now it's out I'm gonna have to defend myself.

Yeah, sure, I've had friends that were girls, but none of them have ever been into my room. Not even my mates that were boys have been in my room. And I've never had a girl friend so… yeah. But, I have had my sister in my room. I can't keep her out. I've tried locks, signs; nothing works. But Alice is family so she doesn't count. Ok, I gota go do homework.

"Hey, guys? I've got some Math questions to do. See you tomorrow." They all said 'see ya' back to me as I left running through the rain back to my house.

The door to my house was open. Esme was in the kitchen. "Edward?" she called out.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"Do you want anything to eat? There's some pie left." Esme's home-made pie is delicious, but I'm not that hungry. _Or it might be that my head is just to full of Bella_.

"No thank you. I'm going to do some homework then hit the sack."

"Ok then."

I walk up the stairs to my room. It's the one on the far right. It has a 2 by 2 meter window opposite my bed. There is a desk in the corner with boxes on; I told you I haven't unpacked yet. I sprawled out on my black and gold double bed.

I really loved this bed. It was comfy and its frame was welded out of black mettle. It wasn't too soft as if I would sink into it, but it wasn't as hard as laying on wood ether. The comforter was gold with black trim. Now that I think of it, it matches my new room. Esme must have decorated the room around the bed.

I spread out my books around me and start on my math. I love math; it's almost my favourite subject. (After Music and English.) I finished the work in ten mints. I didn't check it because my eyes had caught on my grand piano that was on the other side of the room. I received a sudden erg to play. I went over to it. It was polished black. My hand went across the ivory keys as I sat down on the bench.

Then I began to play.

Bella's POV (From where she last left of entering the woods):

I heard branches snapping behind me. I realized that I had been slowing down while thinking to myself. Jacob was closing in. I can't slow down… Or can I? I stopped at a tall tree's base and scaled up like a spider. Hidden among the leaves I looked down.

Jake ran under my tree. He tripped. I held in my laughter. Jake happened to chose this moment to yell at me. Even though for all he knew I was long gone.

"BELLA! Why did you do it! You know I hate it when you mimic me! It's not fair! It's cruel." He wasn't yelling anymore. "But, I'm actually glad you did it. You know that I really like Nessie. Maybe even more than you or I know. So… thanks."

Oh, I wish I had a tape recorder with me. Jake's being sincere and he never admits that I'm right. _And_ he's being kinda mushy. It's good that he doesn't know I'm here. I know he wouldn't say that allowed if he knew I was listening. Jake turned round and left the forest. I wanted to go to the tree house. It wasn't to far now. About 100m away.

I set off through the tree branches, hopping from one to the other. Why is it that I can't walk across a flat surface without finding something to trip over, but I can tree hop? _No idea, ask some one else. _

I jumped to the ground were there was a clearing, in the middle of it was a thick tree trunk; I reached my tree. The trunk was high, probably over 150m. I latched onto the rough bark and started my clime. The tree house was getting nearer and there was branches to help me clime as well.

The foliage got thicker, and I could see the bottom of the wooden tree house. I reached the trapdoor and pushed it up with my right hand. The door made a loud clash as it hit the wall. I pulled my torso up with my hands and sat on the side, and then I pulled my legs in and swung the trapdoor closed again.

I surveyed the small room. There was a desk and three stools in one corner. With a giant window (no glass) on one wall that showed me a beautiful view of endless miles of forest. There were windows on each wall as well, but that was my favourite. Some of the windows had vines growing through them and had covered most of the inside walls with greenery. Some years ago I had also placed a multi–coloured–woolly rug on the floor with a hole cut into it to allow the trapdoor to open.

I grinned, "Every time I come to see this place I love it more and more." Over the years I had brought other things into my tree house, such as the wind chimes hanging from the ceiling, and the painting I did for my art project three years ago. I laid down on the rug. _Humm, _I thought, _the ceiling looks pretty bare. Maybe I should paint it? _

I don't know how long I laid there, just looking at the ceiling, tracing the grooves in the wood with my eyes. But I realized that I needed to get up and go home eventually. I sat up and pulled open the trapdoor. Then I climbed down and ran home.

I reached the edge of the forest. I took a quick look at my watch. It was 8:15 and starting to get dark. _At least it stopped raining. _I jogged across the road and hopped over the wall of my house. Once inside I locked the door and tip-towed up the stairs. I went to my room which was on the second story to the far left.

Once I was in my room and closed the door behind me I let out a sigh. I hate sneaking in. There is a fun and dangerous side where you might get caught, but there's this other side that makes you guilty when you don't get caught. _Well I got in and that's what matters. _

My room was simple: Rock posters on the violet walls, bed with a light blue comforter in the right corner, large window in the middle of the wall opposite the door, three guitars hanging on the wall to my left, light blue carpet with a medium violet rug, desk underneath the guitars. I liked it. I liked it a lot.

I dived onto my bed, my feet were on my pillow and my head was hanging off the end of the bed. I closed my eyes. First day of school over, another painful gazillion to go. I allowed my mind to go blank. That's when I heard it.

I frowned, _I shouldn't hear that_.

I rolled off my bed and landed with a thud on the floor. _Ow._

I went over to my window and peeped out. The noise was coming from the Cullen's house. But I couldn't see anything. There was a tree in my way. _Well, duh. This is Forks people. _

I slipped out of my window and into the tree. The noise was slightly louder out here. I made my way over the branches. One of the thicker ones went right toward a window on the second floor then spread out beside it. _Bingo was his name o. _

I sat on the branch next to the window, hidden from whoever was in the room. I leant my head to the side to peak in. Edward was at a piano. That was the source of the noise. I watched him and listened for a while. Until I realized something. _The noise isn't noise anymore, it's music. _I knew this information should have shocked me; I hated classical. But instead it made me smile. I went back over to my room and fell asleep in my bed listening to Edward play.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: don't get used to this… long writing because. ….. I have no homework and don't for a few more days so they'll get shorter. But ill update as soon as I will or possibly can !!! Enjoy the next chapter, it'll be up soon after this I couldn't leave it there can I !!! =] see you later !!!! **

**Kayleigh !!!!!!!! **


	4. Chapter 4: waxing and cuggling

Chappy 3 !!!

disclaimer:

**Bella's POV:**

The Cullen's have been in Forks now for five weeks. We've been hanging out on the weekends and messing around at school. And I fall asleep every night listening to Edward play now. I can't imagine going to sleep with out the soft tunes now. Well. Actually I can, Edward didn't play last Wednesday, and I had a nightmare that night.

It was horrible. I was sweating badly when I woke up and my mouth was open in a silent scream. I tried to find a reason for it, but the only thing that was different was that there was no piano music that night. I hate how… _dependant_ I have become of Edward's music. What if it happens again? I don't know if I should download some classical music onto my I-pod. It seems too simple for that. I think it might only be live music. It's odd, I never liked classical until is saw Edward play.

Wow, I've mentioned his name four times already. It's weird. I just can't really get him the hell out of my head. Brain won't let me. Ok, let's find some random topics.

I wonder if it will rain today. I used to hate the rain, I've grown to like it now, I wonder if Edward likes-

_Shit._

Try again.

What should I cook for tee tonight? I'll probably make lasagne, Alice is coming over tonight. Will she bring Edw-

_Damn_. Not even four sentences. It's just no use any more.

"-and the temperature is a mild 16 degrees C in the town of Forks today with some showers through out this Monday morning. Watch out on the roads because last night was pouring it down-" I faintly heard the radio on downstairs, Dad must be home this mourning, he's the only one in the house that listens to the radio. Wait…

Why is he home? Ok, I need a simpler question to ask myself while lying in bed. _What day is it today?_ Monday the something. _What is happening today?_ Alice is coming over today with Rose and Nessie and we are going to have a 'Girls Night'; her words not mine. They're coming round six ish, no idea when they're going home, they might end up sleeping. Ok, I think I'm ready for the big question. _Why is dad home?_ Let's go find out.

I swung my feet over the edge of the bed and stood up, but I did it to fast and got caught off balance. I fell, "_Thump!_" Ow. That hurt.

"Stupid bed, stupid feet, stupid bloody gravity." I muttered rather loudly. When my mood was better (when I had stopped muttering and started scowling instead) I walked downstairs.

"Hi Bells."

"Oh, hi dad. What are you doing home?"

"Oh, the station rang last night to tell me that I could come in later than usual today, some thing about needing a small rest, lode of bull. And I did want to see if you had made it home last night." Wow. The longest thing he had ever said. I blushed. "Bells, you really should start coming home earlier. I get worried about you, you know." I turned even redder; Dad wasn't a man for emotion. This was way out of his zone. "If you come home before eight and_ stay_ tonight, you can have your skateboard back." He still hadn't given it back to me yet. But I smiled at this deal.

"Yep." I said popping the 'p', "me and the girls were going to have a 'Girl's night' anyway." Dad gave me a strange look. "Alice's idea; not mine." He smiled.

"For a second there I thought you had turned into a girl." He chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"Ha Ha. You should be a comedian dad." I said, my voice filled with sarcasm.

I heard thunder coming from upstairs; that meant Jake and Emmett were up (they share a room).

"Hey! What was that about a girl's night?" Emmett practically yelled. I sighed and poured myself some cereal. "Please Bella? Tell us?" He begged. Jake had a puppy face on and was begging me with his eyes. To bad it doesn't work on me and today was no exception. I rolled my eyes.

"Hand over the cash and I might tell you." Dad chuckled and went to the door.

"Bye kids!"

"Bye Dad!" We yelled. When the door closed Jake shoved a fifty into the palm of my hand.

"Happy?" Jake asked.

"Not yet." I mumbled, looking at Emmett. He sighed and placed another fifty into my palm on top of Jake's. I smiled.

"Alice is coming over tonight with Rose and Nessie and we are going to have a Girls Night..." The boys whooped with joy. I let them enjoy there moment and then crashed the party. "no boys allowed."

They looked gutted. Jake's date with Nessie had gone extremely well, they were inseparable now and we were all waiting for him to ask her to be his girlfriend. "You two are going over to Jasper's and your taking Edward with you." I thought about this for a moment. "Actually I don't think he knows about this ether."

Emmett grinned, "We'll tell him when we get to school."

After I finished eating I got washed and dressed and met Em and Jake at the door.

"The roads wet." said Jake. I gave him a look that said; no duh. "I mean, wetter than it normally is."

I opened the door and slipped in a puddle, Em caught me. His laughter echoed through the whole neighbourhood. Jerk.

I took one look at the road and whooped.

I went strait to the garage and got the Harley. I rolled it onto the road. I grinned at the road the water nearly covered my foot and was trying to soak in my boot but my shoes were water repellent. It looked like the town was flooded. I giggled and yanked on my black leather jacket.

"Pssst." Came a voice behind me. "Do you think she's gone insane?"

I frowned and turned around. On the path behind me were Emmett, Jake, Edward, Alice, Rose and Jasper. I glared at Jazz; he was the one that spoke.

"Err, Bella? I thought you were riding with me?" Alice pouted. I sighed, guilt already pouring through me.

"But Alice… I love riding my bike when the roads wet." I was horrified that my voice came out in a wine. I didn't show it though.

"What do you mean?" she asked, puzzled. A wolfish grin appeared on my face. I looked over to Em's Jeep. The boys were leaning on it watching Alice Rose and I.

"I'll give you a demonstration." Without waiting for a reply I gunned the engine and my bike leaped forward toward the boys. I griped the accelerator and gave the handle bars a twist to the left. Braking as I did so. I drifted.

I watched as a wave of water sprayed the boys, making them absolutely soaked. There was a few seconds of silence until laughter broke out from Alice and Rose. Edward grinned. Jazz, Em and Jake seemed pissed though.

I saluted them and gunned the engine again and I took off down the road, "SEE YOU AT SCHOOL!" I yelled to them.

**Edward POV (this morning):**

Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella …

I couldn't stop thinking about her. I couldn't stop thinking about her ever since I saw her for the first time when she did that trick on her skateboard. I remember everything she ever said to me. I remember every expression that appeared on her face. I loved her smiles; I loved the way her laughter could make me laugh too.

Heck I even loved her evil moments when she was fighting her brothers or when she glares at the Pansy Boys. Yep, she told me her name for them, she tells me everything and I tell her every thing… well, almost everything. I don't tell her about how hopelessly addicted I am to her, or how my every thing in my being wants to make me hers, and her mine. I mean? What in the world would she say to that? 'Edward I think you might be hallucinating, are you on drugs?'

No way am I going to tell her. I am more than happy to be her best friend… but what if someone else comes along and she likes him and she falls for him and he treats her like crap and then he uses her and then she gets hurt and then she never trusts another guy ever… including me.

No.

I wouldn't let that happen. But that might not happen any way. She might fall for someone and he might fall for her and they skip off together into the sunset and they live happily ever after. But no mater ho many times I will tell myself that I will be happy for her I'll be absolutely jealous, because I always get the shitty end off the stick.

I heard a loud '_Thump!_' and then,

"Stupid bed, stupid feet, stupid bloody gravity."

I smiled; I would recognize that voice anywhere. Bella. It really did amaze me how a person with such grate skateboarding tricks and athletic ability could trip over her own two feet. The fact that Bella was getting up reminded me of how I should be getting up soon. I haled my arse out from under the warm blankets and went downstairs. I think I've calmed down now. Funny how Bella could do that to me and not even know.

I loved her. But I'm afraid to admit it out side of my own head

**Bella's POV:**

It was raining when I got to school. Just a light drizzle. But that was normal – for Forks anyway.

I parked my bike and took the keys out of the ignition then I went under the protection of the pavilion to wait for the slow-coaches. I didn't wait long before Edward's Volvo came up next to my bike. He got out and looked around. What was he looking for I wonder? Me perhaps? Ha. As if. Because of my curiosity I waved to him to get his attention. He smiled when he saw me and an expression came onto his face, but before I could identify it, it was gone. He walked over.

"Hey, Slow-poke. What ya looking for?" Why, oh, why is my mouth refusing to obey my brain?

"Slow-poke?" he raised one of his eyebrows, "I'm not slow, the others are." He smirked. I smirked back.

"Still, you're slower than me." My smirk was firmly in place. His was to, he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, really?" He questioned. He has no idea what he's getting him self into.

"Really, really." He laughed.

"I don't think so." He was way too confident for his own good. I decided to change tactics. I put on my cute-little-puppy-dog face, it was in full pout.

"Don't you know me at all?" I felt my face turn evil, "I'm going to have to prove it then aren't I?" Edward leaned closer to me. Wow, have his eyes always been this bright? _Snap out of it Bella, he's gonna say something, and it would be awfully hard to come up with a come-back if you__ don't know what the hell he's saying_!

"So how are you going to prove it to me? Bella." I tilted my chin up – full of confidence – and leaned closer to him to answer his challenge. I swear his breath just hitched.

"Me, you, race. Tomorrow, after school." He didn't answer. Our foreheads were almost touching. I raised an eyebrow. He stuttered an answer,

"Um, s-sure, yer." I leaned back. I will kick his arse. Muhahaha!

Evil moment over. I turned and saw the guys walking over, except Jake.

When they got to Edward and I, I asked them were Jake was.

"Oh, he's off with Nessie to their English teacher to try to get him to let them sit together. I doubt it would work though. Mr. Morgan's a prude. Once he gave me a detention for looking at Rosie in what he called an 'inappropriate manor'." Emmett told us, making quotation marks around 'inappropriate manor'. I laughed.

"But Em," I said, "everything you do around Rose is 'inappropriate'." I snickered. Rose looked smug, Em shrugged – admitting it – and Jasper frowned.

"Um, excuse me, but the Rose in question is my sister." Em turned to Jazzy and smiled.

"Don't worry man, I know how it feels having your little sis round guys. But we protect our little sisters from mean old men. Don't I Bella?" My expression was board.

"Emmett? May I remind you of the time we went to Disney Land?" Emmett's face looked horrified.

"NO!" he looked around at us, "I mean… I don't know what you're talking about!"

"_Of course_ you don't." I said sarcastically. "It was a traumatic experience for you, wasn't it Em?"

"Bella, hold your toung while you still have one." He threatened. I just smiled in response. "Bye Bella, not a word. I gota get to Science, Mr. Marcus still hates us. Bye."

"No change there," I muttered, "Bye Em." **(I think I forgot to tell u, Rose & Jazz are 17.) **Em kissed Rose goodbye and walked off.

Alice looked at me, "What happened in Disney Land?" I grinned at her.

"Sorry, can't tell, that piece of information is blackmail only."

Alice pouted, "Please?" She looked at me with puppy-dog eyes and for the first time in my life I felt the puppy-dog-eyes-barer in me waver, but it held strong.

"Alice, I'll tell you sometime later. Ok?"

"Sure."

_______________**Bella and Edward in Bio with Mr.** **Banner**_______________

"Now class, can any of you tell me what an….." Blar, blar, blar. GOD! He can go on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and… OHH NOOOOOO! He's making me do it now!

I'm board.

I'm REALY board.

I'm soooo board; I could get myself into trouble to get a detention just because.

In fact I'm soooo board, I could stand on my head and juggle pineapples with my feet – even though I know I'll probably trip on my hands.

Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick – SMASH!

Ah, peace. Wait. Why is everyone staring at me?

"SWAN!" Ops, did I do something? "TELL ME NOW WHY YOU THREW YOUR CALCULATOR AT THE CLOCK!" Oh, so I did that.

"Well, the ticking noise was _really_ annoying me, and your speech was practically boring me to death…" I trailed off at the sight of Mr. Banner's face. It was a range of colours; red, blue, purple, and I think I even saw a bit of pink in there is well.

"WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?" Ha, easy.

"Well. You did ask me a question."

Then the bell rang. I left before he could give me a detention. Edward caught up with me. "What did the clock ever do to you?" I smiled.

"It made the irritable ticking noise." He laughed.

"So, where're we going now?"

"Trig. Shouldn't you have learnt the time table off by hart now?"

"I'm depending on you." What the heck?

"Why the hell would any sane person depend on me?"

"You're reliable."

"Or maybe you're just insane." I shot back at him. He laughed.

"That I am." He said it so quietly I wasn't sure if I heard it at all.

**__________LUNCH!!!__________**

Edward and I walked trough the door of the lunch room and walked over to our usual table. We sat down with our trays and waited for the others to come.

I looked around for Alice. I wanted to ask her about tonight. But who did I see? Slut, Tramp, Twit, and finally; Queen Bitch-Bee. And guess what they're doing? _Walking over. _God save us.

My eyes narrowed at them. Bitch-Bee smirked at me. Edward saw my expression and glanced over to where I was looking. He grimaced. That made me happy.

"Like, hi, Edward." Lauren said in her nasal voice. Bitch. I've always wondered why she talks like that. Humm, maybe she got a nose job. Oh, Mahayana, I gota remember that one.

"Yer, like, hi, Edward!" Slut, Tramp and Twit said together in what they _thought_ was a seductive voice. Edward winced. I snorted, god this was too funny.

Oh, I think I forgot to introduce Tramp and Twit to you. Tramp is Vicky; fire-red hair, beady eyes = _evil_. Twit is Britney; Blond, bonny = dumb. Tramp, Twit and Slut are the loyal followers of Bitch.

"What are you smirking at Bella?!" Bitch all but screamed at me. "We're here to speak to Eddy, if you don't mind." I rolled my eyes and answered her.

"One; you look different Lauren, did you get a nose job? Two; I had no idea dogs could speak, but I guess you proved that. Three; his name is _Edward_, not 'Eddy'. And four; I _do_ mind actually, you see, I'm _trying_ to eat, and if I look at your face any longer I'm going to puke."

Bitch was startled for a while; Tramp, Twit and Slut were too. But then she answered. "Bella, I and Edward are in need of a make-out session. Go run of skate or whatever you do away."

I looked at Edward; Edward looked at me with 'SAVE ME!' written all over his face. I turned back to Lauren and raised one eyebrow. "Lauren, you and your posse better piss off before I make you."

Twit giggled, "You can't, like, make us."

"Wanna bet?" I said as I stood up. Tramp, Twit and Slut ran away screaming. Bitch only took a step back. I cracked my knuckles. That made her run away. I rolled my eyes and sat back down. I smiled and turned to Edward, "Scary, aren't I?" Edward shook his head.

"I don't find you that scary." Wrong answer. I frowned and growled menacingly at him. His eyes went wide.

**Edward's POV:**

That was by far the hottest thing I've ever seen.

**Bella's POV: **

This… is… torture. HOW THE HELL DO GIRLS DO IT! Why wax legs?! God! I don't even have the guts to do the other leg!

"Bella, stop wriggling! You're going to get hot wax all over yourself!" Alice would have sounded serious… If she wasn't giggling like a little school girl!! Good GOD! She was waxing too! How can she bloody _enjoy_ this… PAIN?! Rose and Nessie had started on their other legs. Alice had just finished and was trying to get me to do my other leg. It wasn't working.

"Please Bells? It would look odd if you had one leg smooth and the other looking like a man's." I glared at her. "Fine. Have it your way."

Suddenly I was pushed back and my arms were pinned above my head. Rose's grinning face was upside down above mine. Nessie had an iron grip on my legs. I tried to get out of there grasp, but there was three of them.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! PLEASE!? JUST LET ME GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Alice rolled her eyes.

"Gag her Rose." What the heck?! No! Rose shoved a sock in my mouth.

"DOMF MU MIF!" Was all that could come out of my mouth. Alice spread the wax on my right leg; the one I had refused to do. I closed my eyes; I didn't want to do this. _If I'm going down, I'm going down in stile._ I decided to attack when they least expected it. _JESUS CHRIST! Fuck that hurt._ I kept my eyes shut as the torture continued.

**0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)**

Alice was placing the last strip on the wax, she smoothed it over. Rose relaxed her hands on my arms. Nessie's grip on my legs wavered. I grinned, _finally!_ I took off. I ran down the stairs (tripping on the last step) and busted out the front door. I could already hear the pursuit. My feet took me to my destination; Jasper's house. That was were the boys where.

Hopefully they will be listening to rock and not the crappy 'Hannah Montana' songs Alice forced me to play on the stereo. How old is Alice again? When I reached the door I completely forgot about knocking and ran into the house; locking the door behind me.

"BELLA! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Rose yelled.

"NO!" I yelled back.

"NO! Rose, we need to get Bella back!" I heard on the other side of the door.

"It's ok Alice, this is my house remember? I have a key." Shit. Totally forgot about that. I need a hiding place. Just then Emmett's head peaked out of a door on my left. I grinned at him.

"What did you do this time Bella?" He asked. I didn't bother to answer.

I shoved him back inside and followed him in, closing the door behind me. I sigh and press my back against the door. I'm in the living room with the boys. The girls will _never_ get me, NEVER! I hear the front door open and then,

"She's in here somewhere. We'll find her." It was Nessie. Jakes eye's lit up. NO! HE'LL GIVE ME AWAY! But it was too late.

"NESS! That you?! Bella's in here with us!"

"IDIOT!" I screamed at him. I pressed all my body weight on the door. Alice was giving orders,

"Ok, girls! One, two, three, PUSH!" I felt the presser on the other side of the door. I pushed back harder. They will not get in!

**Edward's POV (****starting from around the time Bella's POV started****):**

"I wish we could have spent the night with the girls." Jake said sulkily.

I felt the same way. But I couldn't help myself; I made a whipping sound,

"You, my friend, are whipped." I said to Jake. He's probably my best mate (after Bella). He looked at me and said with his voice full of seriousness,

"Dude, when has being whipped ever been a bad thing?" I laughed. Em snorted,

"It hurts a man's pride when the woman rules." Jasper, Jake and I laughed.

"Emmett, sorry to say this, but…" Jasper started.

"…You're whipped too." Jake finished. "Real bad." We laughed again. We started watching a movie called, 'Rock and Rolla' it was about gangsters in London and the Russian mafia. We only got half way through when we heard the door open and slam shut again, and then we heard the lock click.

I turned to Jazz, "Are your parents home?" Jazz shook his head,

"No, they went to see a movie in Port Angeles, they're staying there over night." Then we heard,

"BELLA! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Come from outside, it sounded like Rose. Was Bella the one who locked the door?

"NO!" Bella's voice yelled from the hallway. Em paused the movie and walked over to the living room's door. He stuck his head out.

"What did you do this time, Bella?" He asked. Emmett was pushed into the room followed by Bella… good god. Bella was wearing _shorts_ with a camouflage design on them and a black tank top. And, there was something (a strip of paper?) stuck to her right leg.

After a few seconds of shocked silence we heard the door open and, "She's in here somewhere. We'll find her." It was Nessie.

"NESS! That you?! Bella's in here with us!" Jake yelled out to her.

"IDIOT!" Bella screamed at him, her eyes were slightly wild.

I heard my sister on the other side of the door, "Ok, girls! One, two, three, PUSH!" Bella held strong. She yelled out to the girls,

"YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!"

Bella was strong… but no one can stop Alice when she wants something. Bella seemed to know this. She gave one final shove on the door then dived behind the couch I was sitting on. Nessie, Rose and Alice tumbled into the room – eyes darting around looking for Bella. Rose looked at Emmett, "Where is she?" she asked sweetly. Em pointed to my seat,

"Behind that couch." Rose smiled.

"Traitor!" Bella hissed standing up.

"Whipped traitor." I corrected her. She smiled at me,

"Yeah, whipped traitor." She agreed with me.

"Bella, LOOKOUT!" yelled Jasper. Bella was tackled by Alice, Rose and Nessie and disappeared behind the couch. There was a ripping sound then…

"HOLY S…! GOOD LORD! FUCK THAT FLIPPING HURT!" Bella screamed. I leaned over the back of the couch to see if she was ok. She was on her back holding the leg that had the strip on it when she first came into the room. The three girls with the sly smiles came out and went to the door. Alice turned around,

"Send her right over, tell her that if she doesn't she will get the same treatment next week." Then they were gone. My attention was firmly on Bella.

Her eyes were closed and she was rolling around on her back with her knees pulled up to her chest. I stretched my hand out and grabbed hers. Her eyes opened and griped my hand back. I pulled her up and over the back of the couch. _Somehow_, she landed on my lap.

She didn't care. My heart was thumping and my arms of their own accord wrapped around her waist. Bella leaned back into me. She huffed, there was a scowl on her face. One of my hands started rubbing her back to calm her down. She rested her head on my shoulder muttering curses.

"Ahem." Jake coughed. My head snapped up, as did Bella's. The guy's eyes and mouths were wide. Everyone was silent. Bella broke it,

"Quit catching flies and tell me what Alice said." I really do love this girl.

"Um, she said to go over to your house and if you don't, you'll get the same treatment next week." Emmett said. Bella hopped off my lap and walked out the door,

"Bye guys! Oh, you might want to lock the door." Then she was gone. Jazz locked the front door and turned to face me.

"Edward, is there something you want to tell us?" My eyes started tracing pattens on the carpet. Emmett broke out laughing.

"Oh Jesus! Edward's gota crush on Bella!" That was one way to put it.

I can promise you that my cheeks were the same colour as Bella's were when she tripped over a sandwich in the school cafeteria.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

till next time peeps. What could happen …… bella and Edward … truth or dare……K-i-s-s-i-n-g ??????? you'll find out soooooonnnnn !!!

Whahahahahahahahahahahahahahah !!!

Kayleigh !!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5: Double Dare

Chappy 3 !!!

Me: I own twilight. *grins evilly*Melissa (my mate) : Kayleigh…. Tell the truth.. Come out of your fantasy land * puts hands on hips*

Me: I don't own twilight. *pouts*

Melissa: it won't work. You can use that pout all you want. *turns and sits on the coach*

Me: that's my couch!!

Melissa: you invited me to stay !?!?!?!

Me: oh yeah… what shall we watch !?!?!*smiles*

Disclaimer : I don't own twilight….

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bella's POV:**

That was embarrassing. Really. Probably one of the most embarrassing moments of my life, right up there in the top five.

I can't believe I was actually _snuggling_ up to Edward. I walked up the steps to my house and climbed the stairs to my room. The girls were there. They looked smug.

I flopped onto my bed and buried my face into the pillow. I didn't say anything, I could feel their penetrating eyes on me and I knew that they were going to ask questions.

"Bella?"

Let the interrogation begin.

As I predicted, questions started firing at me. I grabbed a pillow and hid behind it. I never knew I was such a wimp.

Alice hushed them, "Shut up!" everyone went quiet, "Bella?" she asked quietly, "Did something happen?" Now, I'm not one for 'sharing my feelings' and that kinda shit, but I told them _everything_, seriously, E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G. Well…

…I told them _what happened_, but I didn't give them my _feelings_. I like my privacy, thank you!

I was now under my bed's covers after my short and embarrassing rant (there is no way in hell I'm going to write it down for you lot to read!). There was no noise from the three-evil-leg-waxers. I waited and so did they. I wanted to see their reactions so I poked my head out and found out why curiosity killed the cat.

They all had identical grins plastered across their faces, when Alice saw me she squealed. _Really loudly!_ I slapped my hands over my ears, but that was a bad move because it hurt my eardrums.

"OH! Belllllla! Do you have a crush on my brother?! OMG! This is so cool!" Alice was hyper!

"Alice. Calm down." I looked at her.

"Do you Bella? You can tell us. We'll never tell anyone ever." She looked soooo innocent and I couldn't help but trust her… but even I didn't know what I was feeling.

"I don't know Alice. Edward's my best friend."

Nessie tilted her head to the side, "What do you know, Bella?" I bit my lip – a nasty habit I have.

"Well… I know that I really like him. I mean, he's… Edward. I know that I like being close to him, and I don't know what I would do without him, and I'll do anything for him, and all I want to do is be close to him because he makes everything better for me." They grinned. I had said it all super-fast. I honestly don't know how they understood me.

Rose blushed, "That's exactly like how I feel for Emmett." I looked into Rose's eyes, I had never talked to her about the relationship between her and my brother, it had just always been Rose and Emmett, together.

Nessie hugged me, I tensed at the closeness, but she didn't notice, or chose to ignore me, ether way she had a huge smile on her face. "Bella, you just described the most traditional crush feelings!" I knew without looking that I had a _really_ dumb expression on my face.

I muttered slowly and quietly in hope that they wouldn't hear me, "I've never had a crush before." I swear Alice's eyes popped out of her head.

"What! Haven't you ever been a little bit shy around a boy?" I paused.

"Awkward? Yes. Shy? No." They looked confused so I explained. "It gets awkward when someone asks me out and I have to come up with a kind way to say 'piss off'." Rose laughed,

"But you never come up with a kind way to say 'piss off' you ether say it strait out or put it differently."

"Like what?" Alice asked. I grinned, they were getting distracted, and I was all for that.

Rose laid down in her sleeping bag and closed her eyes. "Oh, you know… 'back off', 'bugger off', 'get lost', 'go ask Lauren'…" We laughed.

**Alice's POV:**

Wait a minute. I know what Bella's doing. Sneaky Bells, I must admit, you nearly had me with all the funny distractions. _Nearly. _An idea struck me.

"Hey guys?" They turned to me, Bella looked wary. "Let's play a game. I ask you lots of questions and you answer with the first thing that comes to your mind. Got it?" Bella looked relived. "Bella, you get to answer first." Ha. She sulked but nodded her head. I fired off my first question.

"Favourite food?"

"Fudge."

"Favourite band?"

"Blink 182."

"Favourite song?"

"Clare DeLune." Odd, but never mind – so is Bella's personality.

"Favourite animal?"

"lion." (it had to be done…=])

"Do you have brown hair?"

"Yes."

"Do you have brown eyes?"

"Yes."

"Do you love Edward?"

"Yes. S…!" She covered her mouth with her hands. Her cheeks were so red they looked as if they were on fire.

My job here is done.

**Bella's POV:**

So…

I love Edward. God. It's so obvious to me now. Well thanks to Alice it is. What the hell am I going to do?

**Alice's POV: **

Bella looked worried. I knew that she didn't know what to do. Maybe if I come clean on my secrets, she'll feel better.

"Girls! Lets play Truth or dare

**Bella's POV:**

Alice wanted to play Truth or Dare. I hate that game.

"Bella, since you went first last time, you can choose someone to ask first." I smiled, that meant I would go last. I looked around the room and my eye's landed on Nessie, a devils grin appeared on my face.

"Nessie, Truth or Dare?" I asked her.

"Umm," She looked frightened. "Truth!" She yelled out. Good, I wanted to ask something.

"Are you in love with my brother?" She didn't expect that one. She blushed and looked down.

"Yes, I am. I really do love Jake." She stated it surely and I believed her. Because I knew that she loved him. After all, I'm the one that got them together. Now all Jake needs to do is ask her to be his girlfriend. I smiled. Nessie took that as my acceptance to her answer and turned to Alice. "Alice, Truth or Dare." She shuffled a bit and then picked Truth.

"Truth."

"Who do you have a crush on." Oh, I know the answer to this one! Alice looked down, her cheeks were red.

"Jasper." She whispered so quietly, I didn't think I heard it. But I did. I stood up and did an 'I knew it' dance.

"I _knew_ it! I _knew_ it! I really, _really_, knew it!" I sang, then sat down again.

"Wow, you like my brother?" Rose asked. She seemed in shock. A smile creped up on her face. "OH MY GOD! This is such good news!"

Alice looked unsure, "I don't think he likes me back." I smiled reassuringly.

"Alice, he douse like you back, I know it. You haven't seen how he stares at you when you're not looking. I call it 'Goo Goo Eyes'." I laughed. Alice looked shocked.

"If you knew he liked me, why didn't you tell me before?" she asked. I tilted my head to the side.

"To be completely honest? I was saving that information for blackmail. Jaspers' slippery, you can't get much on him. But I suppose I could still use it. Yeah, that'll work. Alice looked at me. I shrugged. "What? You have no idea how hard I work to dig stuff up. I'm not going to waste it." Alice rolled her eyes at me.

"Rose! Truth or dare?" Alice fired off at Rose.

"Truth." She answered immediately. _WIMPS!_

"What is your _biggest_ secret?" I looked at Rose expectantly with a grin on my face. I knew this.

"Oh, shut up Bella!" Rose snapped.

"I didn't say anything." My voice was almost innocent. Key word: _Almost_.

"Come on, Rose!" Sang Nessie.

"Fine. I use… _use_ to have a crush on Mike Newton." It stet me off, it always did. Alice and Nessie laughed along with me. "You can't tell Emmy! I was _FIFTEEN_ and Mike wasn't a sexist jerk then."

Alice and Nessie eventually stopped laughing, I kept on going.

"Truth or dare, Bella?" Rose's innocent voice made me stop.

She looked like she was plotting anything. Oh, well. I'll take the plunge.

"Dare."

Rose grinned. This couldn't be good.

"I dare you to go …………KISS EDWARD !!" she screamed. I knew this wouldn't be good. _Good goin Bella 'Dare'._

"double, double dare…." she grinned.

"okay." I put a look on my face. To cover up the sacredness.

I started biting my lip when I was walking over. I knocked on the door four times, I had this feeling in my stomach, it was as if my tummy was filled with butterflies. To my luck Edward answered the door.

"hell-" he looked at me confused. Probably because I had a huge grin on. I stepped closer to him and I snaked my arms around his neck. I connected my lips with his warm ones. I have to say kissing him was better than my dirt bike. Now that's saying something. We finally broke apart. He had a shocked expression on. I had a wide grin on. I heard some one fake cough in the distance. But it felt like it was just me and Edward. In our own little bubble. I looked in to his green orbs, it felt like I would get lost in his eyes.

"BELLAAA!!!" Emmett's voice called me out of my trance. That kind of meant he saw the whole thing. _Oh great._

"yeps ?" I answered him. Like nothing happened.

"oh, don't gimmie that. I just saw what happened and got it on tape." his booming laugh got caught in his throat when I gave him my worst glare I could muster up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: they gave me 3 GCSE tests today !!! r.e scince maths DAMN THEM !!!!

Ohhhhh... Cliffy !!!!!!!!! Soz I'm having a mate over CYA love yous alllllllll

Kayleigh !!!!!! Oh and Melissa !! =] . =].


	6. Chapter 6: Crying

Next chapyter !!!

Me: I own twilight. *grins evilly*Melissa : Kayleigh….we have been over this ….in the last chapter !!

Me: I don't own twilight. *pouts*

Melissa: still will not work.

Me: I'm board….*starts humming*

Melissa: yeah. Normal. I'm gonna go watch TV and you invited me again so no im not explaining my self when I go to your room.

Me: ok bye , I'm gonna write the next chappy. Bubii..

Melissa: *walks upstairs rolling her eyes*

Disclaimer : I don't own twilight….but I do own the DVD.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Previous:**

Her eyes were closed and she was rolling around on her back with her knees pulled up to her chest. I stretched my hand out and grabbed hers. Her eyes opened and griped my hand back. I pulled her up and over the back of the couch. _Somehow_, she landed on my lap.

She didn't care. My heart was thumping and my arms of their own accord wrapped around her waist. Bella leaned back into me. She huffed, there was a scowl on her face. One of my hands started rubbing her back to calm her down. She rested her head on my shoulder muttering curses.

"Ahem." Jake coughed. My head snapped up, as did Bella's. The guy's eyes and mouths were wide. Everyone was silent. Bella broke it,

"Quit catching flies and tell me what Alice said." I really do love this girl.

"Um, she said to go over to your house and if you don't, you'll get the same treatment next week." Emmett said. Bella hopped off my lap and walked out the door,

"Bye guys! Oh, you might want to lock the door." Then she was gone. Jazz locked the front door and turned to face me.

"Edward, is there something you want to tell us?" My eyes started tracing patens on the carpet. Emmett broke out laughing.

"Oh Jesus! Edward's gota crush on Bella!" That was one way to put it.

I can promise you that my cheeks were the same colour as Bella's were when she tripped over a sandwich in the school cafeteria.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Edward pov:**

"so Eddie. You have a crush on my baby sister ?" he asked with a huge grin.

"n-no. of course no-ot." I replied but stuttered.

"oh you don't. well that's fine because I was gonna let you and help you get her to be yours." he turned away. All the others nodding in return. I didn't mean to do this it just came out.

"no, no I want help. Please I really want her to be mine." as soon as it came out, I put my hand over my mouth. I grinned sheepishly.

" I think we should help him. They suit and there sooo cute together." jasper spoke for the first time.

"but would you hurt her." asked Jake.

"no I would never do such a thing. She's just so adorable. I just, I would never ever do anything to hurt her you could even kick the s… out of me if I did. I swear." I put my hand over my heart. They all grinned back at me.

"so-" Jake got cut off buy his phone ringing.

**Jake pov**.

"hello." I said in to the phone.

"hey, Jake." Alice said into the phone.

"we just dared Bella to go kiss Edward. But only because she likes him." I walked out the room. I didn't want Edward finding out.

"yeah Edward likes bells two." I heard a ear pricing scream down the end of the phone..

"quick she's coming." the phone call ended.

I ran back into the room whispering in to jaspers and Emmett's ear telling them not to get the door. We carried on watching the movie. There was four incredibly hard knocks on the door. We made no move to get it , Edward just rolled his eyes at us and went to get it.

**Edward pov.**

Lazy pigs. Its his house and I have to answer his door. I just rolled my eyes at them and went to get the door. I swung it open.

"hell-" I was greeted by Bella in pjs. She has a pair of shorts on and a tank top saying 'screw you'. she had a huge grin plastered on her face that made me more confused.

She stepped closer, an snaked her arms around my neck. Oh-uh. she wasn't gonna do what I thinks she's gonna do, is she.

The next thing is what I did and didn't want her to do. I did want her to do it because I love her. If I didn't go out with her soon I was going to die.

But I dint want her to do it because Emmett and Jake and jasper was here.

She pressed her red, full lips to mine. Very softly and pulled me closer. I pulled her tighter by putting my hands on her waist and griped her tighter.

I could feel her grin on my lips.

All to soon we had to separate because we needed air.

I was shocked so to say. But happiness took over soon.

She gazed in my eyes and me hers. Her beautiful brown orbs, they always amazed me. So to what she just done did that to. To say I was happy was a understatement. I heard someone fake cough. We still dint break up. They did it again. By this time they knew they wouldn't get our attention.

"Bella!!!!" Emmett screamed. And wrecked the moment. _Thanks_. I said in my mind.

"Yeps?" she looked at him and took her hands from around my neck. Her tone was to act as if that didn't happen and she looked at her brother. I kept my hands around her petite waist.

"oh don't gimmie that. I just saw what happened and got it on tape." he started to laugh and then stopped fear clear in his eyes. I looked at Bella. Her glare was fierce. It even scared me.

"give me that phone now!" her tone was low and deadly. He gulped.

"n-no." his voice cracked and he ran for it. At this point Alice, Rose , Nessie , jasper and Jake are here. Bella ran at him. Faster than my first day at school. That was funny as hell. But not as funny as this.

She ran after him until he tripped on a curb, Bella right on his heals leaps for him an Emmett screams like a girl about it. We were all laughing at this point. I thought she was just going to give him a black eye, but she kicked him where it really hurts. I filched a little because I know how bad that hurts. She punched him and pulled something out from her pocket in he shorts.

She grinned evilly and I heard a rip an then something being smoothed over.

"Alice , rose and Nessie. Get here now and record this. They all went over with there phones. The next thing I heard was a loud 'RIP' and a very , very load "arrhhhhhh!!!" an a load of curses out of it.

"that is what you get Emmett." she laughed evilly.

"so Bella you did your dare. Now its your turn to pick someone." rose said. It was a dare? I thought she liked me. But no it was a fringing' dare. I stormed back in the house and upstairs to jaspers room. I punched the mirror , by accident. I was meant to hit the wall damn. Im so stupid. I thought to myself.

**Jasper pov.**

Bella ran away back in to her home and locked the door.

"nice going _Rose." _I sneered her name. I know she did that on purpose. She always hates to see other people happy.

"rose that was evil" Nessie said.

"so. Will every body get of my case. They did just do that to Emmett. He shouldn't be messed with." she glared at everyone.

"Rose your not coming back in here" Bella screamed from her window. In the light of the sunset you could see her red eyes and hear her sniffling.

"and not in our home. Edward is here and im not telling him to leave." I glared right back at her.

"well who's then" she was playing with her nails.

"mine, rose just go. Me and Nessie will not be getting in to that house tonight." she said pointing a Bella's home. She walked of stomping her feet. As soon as they left we all went back in to my house.

"Edward." we called, softly. He came down the stairs with red eyes and blood pouring out of his hand, with a tea towel around it.

"sorry I didn't mean to smash your mirror." h said with a sorry, sad expression.

" its ok mate." I tried to make him feel better about smashing it telling it dint mater.

With that he walked in to the kitchen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N - poor Edward. He thought she don't like him and it was all a dare.

And rose and the gang aren't talking and Bella has locked every one out and started crying. Poor every body. But not rose she's evil…… p m me if there is anything you need !!!!


	7. Chapter 7: Teady Bear

Next chapyter !!!

Me: wow good : I know we got like 40 + reviews ….thanks.

Me: um-hum.

Melissa: well my advise for this chap is to-

Me: GET you tissues. And Mel stop stealing my lines *GRINS*

Melissa: ok.

Me: cyaa at the end.

Melissa: right back to ya !!!! Xx

Melissa and me: kisses !! Xxxx

Disclaimer : I don't own twilight….but I do own the DVD, and Melissa is here with me to watch it.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Previous:**

"rose that was evil" Nessie said.

"so. Will every body get of my case. They did just do that to Emmett. He shouldn't be messed with." she glared at everyone.

"Rose your not coming back in here" Bella screamed from her window. In the light of the sunset you could see her red eyes and hear her sniffling.

"and not in our home. Edward is here and im not telling him to leave." I glared right back at her.

"well who's then" she was playing with her nails.

"mine, rose just go. Me and Nessie will not be getting in to that house tonight." she said pointing a Bella's home. She walked of stomping her feet. As soon as they left we all went back in to my house.

"Edward." we called, softly. He came down the stairs with red eyes and blood pouring out of his hand, with a tea towel around it.

"sorry I didn't mean to smash your mirror." h said with a sorry, sad expression.

" its ok mate." I tried to make him feel better about smashing it telling it dint mater.

With that he walked in to the kitchen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jasper pov:**

I walked in to the kitchen behind him. The others followed on my heels.

"man, come on tell us." I looked at him with a smile. Making him to go on.

"how all I did was kiss the girl back. Now all of a sudden I'm getting angry because she isn't with me and never will be. Look at me and then look at her, she's a angel. Im a pig. I have no right to love something so beautiful." by the time he finished this statement. That I thought was wrong. He was on the verge of break down.

"Edward man. You do deserve her. Your perfect together. Man go for it. For your best mates." I smiled. I put my hand on his back rubbing it in circles so he would calm down.

"rose is a b***** and I thought tramp, twit, slag and slut were bad. How wrong was I." he said to himself almost.

**Emmett pov. (this will be hard !!! Its Emmett. Childish, babyish, funny but he is a big teddy bear!!!)**

I watched Edward break down. Crying. Hurting. More crying and more and more hurting. As the night was just upon us it started to get more out of control. He started to get angry this was bad. I needed to get Alice. I managed to slip out. Unnoticed.

As I crossed the street to Alice and Edwards house. I knocked on the door 5 times. I waited for a few seconds. After a few seconds a young looked lady with a apron on welcomed me and asked what I anted. I replied that I needed Alice. She let me in the house and called up the stairs to Alice. She came bouncing down the stairs I told her the situation with Edward.

She came over to me and said to give him a loin teddy bear. I looked at it confused for a moment.

"he loves this our real mum bought it him, I got a baby elephant." I just nodded.

"quick, go." she pushed me out the door.

I walked up jaspers drive and opened the door, I walked to the scene on the couch.

I gave Edward the bear. And he clung on to it. I patted his back.

"its ok" I said and jasper replied ' come on, its ok' he sat like this for 5 hours.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A/N ~ I'll putt the next one up today or 2 moz sos !!!!


	8. Chapter 8 : Running and Tracking

**Next chapyter !!!**

**Me: sooo how do you like the story so - Melissa : far.**

**Me: I said to stop.**

**Melissa: doing what ?**

**BustBiteAndBruiseMePlease: she said stop stealing her lines !!****Melissa: ohh…**

**Me: thank -**

**Melissa: you!! *grins***

**Me and ****BustBiteAndBruiseMePlease****: Melissa !!!!!! *looks at her***

**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight…. And I need to do some arguing here cyaa at the end….**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Previous:**

She came over to me and said to give him a loin teddy bear. I looked at it confused for a moment.

"he loves this our real mum bought it him, I got a baby elephant." I just nodded.

"quick, go." she pushed me out the door.

I walked up jaspers drive and opened the door, I walked to the scene on the couch.

I gave Edward the bear. And he clung on to it. I patted his back.

"its ok" I said and jasper replied ' come on, its ok' he sat like this for 5 hours.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Emmett pov: **

After that five hours finished I felt this feeling to go see Bella. I don't know what but it was not a good feeling, it was a bad, as in huge bad. Like the time I ran over my mums flowers and she was going to kill me.

I got grounded for a month, no rose, no KFC. It was horrendous.

I stood up and my legs felt numb as hell. The rest of them gave me a strange look. I just shook my head.

As I walked over to the dark house with only the bedroom light on. I walked over to flower pots, where my spare key was to the house and one to Bella's room. I guessed that's where she'd be. I unlocked the door and stroled casuly in. I could hear bella screaming Edwards name and crying. I ran up the stairs and unlocked the door. Look what I found no bella. I turned out of her room and looked in mums room. Nope. I looked in my room. Nope. I looked in the play room. Nope. I looked in the bathroom. Weird enough she had her teddy. Eddie. And a pillow and a blanket. Not any but my baby one. She was cuddled up in the bath. Asleep. And she has tear stains on her cheeks. Aww she was so cute. She stirred And turned on her back.

"Edward….don't leave. I love you. Please." my jaw dropped to the floor. She.. Loved… Edward. I knew she was gonna fall in love. But with Edward. God. That was funny. But they did make a cute couple. The way he would complement her and she blushed. The way he kissed her cheek and she blushed. He holds her door she blushed. He calls her bike she gets mad as hell, he runs fear taking his features. We all laugh, she smakes him lightly and he just gives her that smile and she…forgives him. I think that she loves him. But does she know that yet? Does Edward feel the same way? Im gonna find out. Detective Emmett. I like that. A lot. Grining I pick bella up and carry her bridel style in to mine and jakes room.

The last thing she said it thought anyway, was " stupid pixy. Rose don't kill me and why Jake, why are you only a head and still alive." I looked at her for a minuet and decided that I should get some sleep.

I ended up sleping next to her. The blackness of sleep took me over.

**Bellas pov.**

After Edward left my mind went blank, all I could think was I hurt him. It was my fault. And I ran. So nobody could see the tears in my eyes. As I slammed my door. I locked it. Threw my keys in the bowl on the table.

As I got in my room I locked it twice. As I walked I shredded my clothes off, by the time I go to my bathroom I was just in my undergarments. I striped them off and turned the shower. I turned the heater up to hot. I jumped in the shower and let the relaxation take over. I felt the hot, steamy water run down my back an drip off. After about 20 minuets the water got cold. I turned it off and jumped out. I wrapped the towel around my petite frame.

I felt exulted. So I went in to my room and grabbed some of my clothes on my way past the dressers.

I lay on my bed as I got dressed. I went to get up and caught my foot on the end of my rug. I shook my self up and looked down at my knee for any trace of a cut and found out that their was a medium sized gash and I think I had a splinter. But I was not to sure. I went to my bathroom to seek out a plaster , luckily I did in my medical cabinet.

I looked through it to get a band aid and some antiseptic cream. I cleaned the cut then put on the antiseptic cream and the final touch the band aid. It stung a bit at first. I got up a little to fast and I felt nauseated.

So I sat in the bath for a while, it was an hour. So it quite stiff. I still felt a little sick so I grabbed Emmett's baby blanket and my soft, fluffy pillow and Eddie. He was my best mate till Edward came along. But Eddie still is my best mate because I can't tell Edward that I like him, so I tell Eddie.

I curled up in the bath tub and fell off to sleep in no time.

*DREAM (BELLA'S)*

I felt a object in my hand. I looked down to find that it was a gun. I looked around frantically and if by miracle Rose was there I looked at her and she had a evil grin on her face. I was confused for a minuet, but when I saw Emmett. Tied up in a chair fear in his features, I was scared as hell. No. that was a understatement.

She has a .. a head in her hand. But was I shocked to find It was Jacobs. I screamed and his .. His head was laughing with rose. I jumped back, I felt something tug on my hair. I looked up to see a evil pixy.

This had to be bad. Because at first I thought I was on drugs, but then she waved her little hand around and out of no-where, jasper. He had red eyes and fangs. Cue screaming.

They all laughed at me. The only people that are not here were Emmett.

I started running, I got to my school. This was one hell of a freak show. I ran to the doors. But i hit something , hard. I jumped back and fell over.

I looked up to find Edward and Emmett. Relief took my whole body over. Then went back to being scared. What I had just saw scared me.

I looked at them and they looked at me. Finally I had to talk.

" are you one of 'em?" I asked them.

"thank god a human." Edward said and hugged me. But what came next was to good to be real.

"if we don't make it through this. I just wanted you to know I love you." and then place his warm, soft lips against mine.

"I love you to Edward. I only just realized it as well." we hugged for about another minuet and then 'ding' Jake, Rose , Alice and jasper all just appeared with massive grins on their face and they all had there own weapon. Laughing. Me, Edward and Emmett jumped back and ran. We were all screaming.

felt two massive hands on me I screamed again.

"Bella are you ok. Your were screaming like hell." I just then knew I was awake now. That had been a dream.

"sorry" I said sheepishly. I didn't mean it at all. I was so scared though. I was sad because Edward would never like me and I love him. I don't know if I should tell him. I just think I'd make a fool of my self. No. I'll leave it .

"Emmett what are you doing in the bath tub." I looked around to find we was in his bed.

"Emmett, why did you come back and why did you move me?" I asked.

"Bella, I love you and wanted to check if you was okay. I also didn't think the bath was comfy. And why were you in the bath tub?" he asked me.

"I cut my self and felt ill." I said. I felt bad for him. He had to carry me.

"so you love edwardo? Huh?" he asked. I felt my blush. And bad. I smiled sheepishly.

"Awww you do. You do. You two would look so -" I cut him off.

"would, Em. He don't like me. So don't." I said sadly. I felt a tear slip down my check.

"yeah that's why he's been crying and smashing things for you. His knuckles are gashed open. Bad." he said. Oh. My. Oh. My. HE DID LIKE ME. I need to go speak to him.

"what! I need to go tell him. Em you moron. You could have told me." I said. He just rolled his eyes. I caught a glimpse of the clock. 4:45. I pulled on my lion slippers on to mach my PJ's and pulled on the house coat to go with it. I ran out of the house and walked up jaspers drive way. I banged on the door.

"jasper, Jake!" I screamed. The door came open. They had sadness in there eyes.

"he. he's gone." they said so lowly I thought I misunderstood them. I started crying. I shook my head. He can't just run off like that. Can he?

"where?" I asked.

"back to Alaska. He left not 10 minuets ago." I ran back to my house. I ran up the stairs and to my room. I got a bag out and got some clothes. Cell phone. Charger. I got changed. purse. Money.

I ran down the stairs and grabbed a granola bar. Had a glass of milk. Grabbed my keys and made my way to the garage. Put my keys it the ignition. I had my bag on my shoulder.

I drove out of the drive. I noticed jasper, Jake and Em. Out side jaspers home. I smiled at them. They gave me sad expressions and a thumbs up. I nodded my head and sped off.

**Jaspers pov. **

She just left? For Edward. Just like that. He left. He said she'd laugh at him for thinking it was real. But I think she loved him and he loved her. She thinks she's ugly. He is so stubborn and would not believe us that THEY LOVEDEACH OTHER. It was like lights above their heads. God.

Well now it was 3 hours later. A Em and Jake scared for there sis. They were shouting why hasn't she called.

We where about to go to Alice's house. We all walked out of the house to be greeted with 3 moody girls. At the door.

"Edward left to Alaska and then Bella followed him to tell him that she loves him" I said. They were all wide eyed and there jaws were at the floor.

"what." rose was glaring now.

"how can she 'love' Edward. She's so ugly. And she dresses like a fringing boy. Look at me im prettier. That b……**. **

"rose that's my sister." Em said looking hurt.

"go back to the house" when she didn't move I screamed "Now!" she walked back glaring at every on of us.

"Em-" before I could finish. Em ran back to his house. Nearly crying. The door slammed.

"Jake go" Nessie said. "I'm going now anyway. He just nodded. Walking back to the house we heard a sob escape his lips. But he never lifted his head up. Nessie grabbed her bag from the stairs and walked out giving me and Alice a hug.

We saw her figure getting further away.

"Alice. Are you ok, sweetheart?" she started crying. I hugged her small, pitete figure to mine. She snuggled in to my shoulder.

"I knew she could do this. After what I heard when she was on the phone to the skanks and was calling Bella. I knew it." she cried. I pulled her in to the house and shutting the door and up to her room.

We sat on the bed for about 3 / 4 hours. She looked up at me and said.

"I love you." with that I pulled my lips to hers so gently. I thought of her as a beautiful glass doll. I pulled away.

"as do I" I replied. And pulled my lips on to hers again.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A/N ~ alice and jasper fluff . Just like you said. And im so sorry my internet din't work. Sorry. I love yous !! Review please.

Much love KaYleIgH…xx


	9. Chapter 9: Donuts

Next chapyter !!!

Me: sooo how do you like the story so - Melissa : far.

Me: I said to stop.

Melissa: doing what ?

BustBiteAndBruiseMePlease: she said stop stealing her lines !!Melissa: ohh…

Me: thank -

Melissa: you!! *grins*

Me and BustBiteAndBruiseMePlease: Melissa !!!!!! *looks at her*

DamnYourColdAndSparkly: ha ha, you go Melissa!

Disclaimer : I don't own twilight…. And I need to do some arguing here cyaa at the end….

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Previous:**

She came over to me and said to give him a loin teddy bear. I looked at it confused for a moment.

"he loves this our real mum bought it him, I got a baby elephant." I just nodded.

"quick, go." she pushed me out the door.

I walked up jaspers drive and opened the door, I walked to the scene on the couch.

I gave Edward the bear. And he clung on to it. I patted his back.

"its ok" I said and jasper replied ' come on, its ok' he sat like this for 5 hours.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jaspers pov. **

She just left? For Edward. Just like that. He left. He said she'd laugh at him for thinking it was real. But I think she loved him and he loved her. She thinks she's ugly. He is so stubborn and would not believe us that THEY LOVEDEACH OTHER. It was like lights above their heads. God.

Well now it was 3 hours later. A Em and Jake scared for there sis. They were shouting why hasn't she called.

We where about to go to Alice's house. We all walked out of the house to be greeted with 3 moody girls. At the door.

"Edward left to Alaska and then Bella followed him to tell him that she loves him" I said. They were all wide eyed and there jaws were at the floor.

"what." rose was glaring now.

"how can she 'love' Edward. She's so ugly. And she dresses like a fringing boy. Look at me im prettier. That b……**. **

"rose that's my sister." Em said looking hurt.

"go back to the house" when she didn't move I screamed "Now!" she walked back glaring at every on of us.

"Em-" before I could finish. Em ran back to his house. Nearly crying. The door slammed.

"Jake go" Nessie said. "I'm going now anyway. He just nodded. Walking back to the house we heard a sob escape his lips. But he never lifted his head up. Nessie grabbed her bag from the stairs and walked out giving me and Alice a hug.

We saw her figure getting further away.

"Alice. Are you ok, sweetheart?" she started crying. I hugged her small, petite figure to mine. She snuggled in to my shoulder.

"I knew she could do this. After what I heard when she was on the phone to the skanks and was calling Bella. I knew it." she cried. I pulled her in to the house and shutting the door and up to her room.

We sat on the bed for about 3 / 4 hours. She looked up at me and said.

"I love you." with that I pulled my lips to hers so gently. I thought of her as a beautiful glass doll. I pulled away.

"as do I" I replied. And pulled my lips on to hers again.

**Bella's pov.**

"jasper, Jake!" I screamed. The door came open. They had sadness in there eyes.

"he. he's gone." they said so lowly I thought I misunderstood them. I started crying. I shook my head. He can't just run off like that. Can he?

"where?" I asked.

"back to Alaska. He left not 10 minuets ago." I ran back to my house. I ran up the stairs and to my room. I got a bag out and got some clothes. Cell phone. Charger. I got changed. purse. Money.

I ran down the stairs and grabbed a granola bar. Had a glass of milk. Grabbed my keys and made my way to the garage. Put my keys it the ignition. I had my bag on my shoulder.

I drove out of the drive. I noticed jasper, Jake and Em. Out side jaspers home. I smiled at them. They gave me sad expressions and a thumbs up. I nodded my head and sped off.

I only just realized that it was starting to get lighter and lighter outside. I speeded up as I got on to the motorway. (A/N: I really don't know any place In America. I live in Manchester. So ya know don't kill me if I get it wrong !! =])

About 3 hours and a half later I was just pulling in to the services. I was about 45 minuets away from Alaska.

I turned off the Harley Davison. Took my keys and walked up to the station. I hadn't ate in over 5 hours.

I went over to the restrooms. Did what I had to. Got changed, I washed my hands. Splashed some water over my face.

I walked out in nice, clean clothes and needed my coffee. An just maybe some food.

As I walked over to Costa coffee, I pulled my purse out. Ready to get some food.

I walked back to a empty table with my coffee and my donut. Just then I remembered where the hell was I going. I quickly pulled out my cell and dialled Alice's number.

After a few rings some one picked up.

"hello?" she said in to the phone.

"ALICE!!" I whispered excitedly.

"Bella. Are you there yet? I was just won-" I cut her off.

"Alice where will he be?" I asked her.

"well just of Atwood rd there is rd called Parrswood. Follow it down to the pub. Its name is Parrswood pub. Obviously.- she giggled- turn right there. Ok? Follow that rd. at the end of it the is a big white house. He will be there. Or if not phone me. Because. Just phone ok ?" she said.

"yep. I got it and thanks. For everything. I love you Ali." she squealed.

" I love you and good luck. Cyaa." I hung up.

I finished my coffee and donut of and went out to my bike. I started on the motorway again.

I got very board so all I could think of was singing. 49 bottles of pop on the wall. It went on like this until I made it to Atwood rd.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A/N ~ I am writing the next part right now. Cyaa until then.

Much love KaYleIgH…xx


	10. Chapter 10: Emmet POV

Next chapyter !!!

Me: sooo how do you like the story so - Melissa : far.

Me: I said to stop.

Melissa: doing what ?

BustBiteAndBruiseMePlease: she said stop stealing her lines !!Melissa: ohh…

Me: thank -

Melissa: you!! *grins*

Me and BustBiteAndBruiseMePlease: Melissa !!!!!! *looks at her*

DamnYourColdAndSparkly: ha ha, you go Melissa!

Disclaimer : I don't own twilight…. And I need to do some arguing here cyaa at the end….

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Previous:**

She came over to me and said to give him a loin teddy bear. I looked at it confused for a moment.

"he loves this our real mum bought it him, I got a baby elephant." I just nodded.

"quick, go." she pushed me out the door.

I walked up jaspers drive and opened the door, I walked to the scene on the couch.

I gave Edward the bear. And he clung on to it. I patted his back.

"its ok" I said and jasper replied ' come on, its ok' he sat like this for 5 hours.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella's pov.**

I walked back to a empty table with my coffee and my donut. Just then I remembered where the hell was I going. I quickly pulled out my cell and dialled Alice's number.

After a few rings some one picked up.

"hello?" she said in to the phone.

"ALICE!!" I whispered excitedly.

"Bella. Are you there yet? I was just won-" I cut her off.

"Alice where will he be?" I asked her.

"well just of Atwood rd there is rd called Parrswood. Follow it down to the pub. Its name is Parrswood pub. Obviously.- she giggled- turn right there. Ok? Follow that rd. at the end of it the is a big white house. He will be there. Or if not phone me. Because. Just phone ok ?" she said.

"yep. I got it and thanks. For everything. I love you Ali." she squealed.

" I love you and good luck. Cyaa." I hung up.

I finished my coffee and donut of and went out to my bike. I started on the motorway again.

I got very board so all I could think of was singing. 49 bottles of pop on the wall. It went on like this until I made it to Atwood rd.

Then I got to the parrswood pub I was down to 21 bottles. I speeded up and turned right.

When I got neat to the end of the rd. I saw a large white house in the distance.

**Emmett pov.**

As I walked over to the dark house with only the bedroom light on. I walked over to flower pots, where my spare key was to the house and one to Bella's room.

I guessed that's where she'd be. I unlocked the door and strolled casually in. I could hear Bella screaming Edwards name and crying. I ran up the stairs and unlocked the door. Look what I found no Bella.

I turned out of her room and looked in mums room. Nope. I looked in my room. Nope. I looked in the play room. Nope. I looked in the bathroom. Weird enough she had her teddy. Eddie. And a pillow and a blanket.

Not any but my baby one. She was cuddled up in the bath. Asleep. And she has tear stains on her cheeks. Awww she was so cute. She stirred And turned on her back.

"Edward….don't leave. I love you. Please." my jaw dropped to the floor. She.. Loved… Edward. I knew she was gonna fall in love. But with Edward. God. That was funny. But they did make a cute couple.

The way he would complement her and she blushed. The way he kissed her cheek and she blushed. He holds her door she blushed. He calls her bike she gets mad as hell, he runs fear taking his features. We all laugh, she smacks him lightly and he just gives her that smile and she…forgives him.

I think that she loves him. But does she know that yet? Does Edward feel the same way? Im gonna find out. Detective Emmett. I like that. A lot. Grinning I pick Bella up and carry her bridal style in to mine and jakes room.

The last thing she said it thought anyway, was " stupid pixy. Rose don't kill me and why Jake, why are you only a head and still alive." I looked at her for a minuet and decided that I should get some sleep.

I ended up sleeping next to her. The blackness of sleep took me over. I curled up in the bath tub and fell off to sleep in no time.

Bella screaming woke me up. I turned over to try and wake her.

"Bella are you ok. Your were screaming like hell." she stirred. And apologised. But seemed to be somewhere else.

"Emmett what are you doing in the bath tub." she looked at me and asked. I chuckled.

"Emmett, why did you come back and why did you move me?" she asked.

"Bella, I love you and wanted to check if you was okay. I also didn't think the bath was comfy. And why were you in the bath tub?" I asked her.

"I cut my self and felt ill." I said. I felt bad for him. He had to carry me.

"so you love edwardo? Huh?" I asked. She blushed and bad. she smiled sheepishly.

"Awww you do. You do. You two would look so -"she cut me off.

"would, Em. He don't like me. So don't." she said sadly. I felt a tear slip down my check.

"yeah that's why he's been crying and smashing things for you. His knuckles are gashed open. Bad." I said. It looked like something went click in her head.

"what! I need to go tell him. Em you moron. You could have told me." she said. I just rolled his eyes. I caught a glimpse of the clock. 4:45. She pulled on her lion slippers on to mach he PJ's and pulled on the house coat to go with it. ran out of the house and walked up jaspers drive way. An banged on the door.

"jasper, Jake!" she screamed. The door came open. They had sadness in there eyes.

"he. he's gone." they said so lowly I thought I misunderstood them. She started crying. I shook my head. He can't just run off like that. Can he?

"where?" she asked.

"back to Alaska. He left not 10 minuets ago" they replied to her question and with that she ran off t our house.

She came back out about 20 minuets later. As she sped off on her bike. Jasper gave her the thumbs up. I just stood there shocked.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A/N ~ can all my favey reviewers go check out BustBiteAndBruiseMePlease new story. please =] cyaa and I know it took a while Soz I'm really ill. And my dance show is on Saturday the 6th June.

Kayleigh ...x


	11. Chapter 11: Found him

Next chapyter !!!

Me: sooo how do you like the story so - Melissa : far.

Me: I said to stop.

Melissa: doing what ?

BustBiteAndBruiseMePlease: she said stop stealing her lines !!Melissa: ohh…

Me: thank -

Melissa: you!! *grins*

Me and BustBiteAndBruiseMePlease: Melissa !!!!!! *looks at her*

DamnYourColdAndSparkly: ha ha, you go Melissa!

Disclaimer : I don't own twilight…. And I need to do some arguing here cyaa at the end….

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Previous:**

She came over to me and said to give him a loin teddy bear. I looked at it confused for a moment.

"he loves this our real mum bought it him, I got a baby elephant." I just nodded.

"quick, go." she pushed me out the door.

I walked up jaspers drive and opened the door, I walked to the scene on the couch.

I gave Edward the bear. And he clung on to it. I patted his back.

"its ok" I said and jasper replied ' come on, its ok' he sat like this for 5 hours. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella's pov.**

I walked back to a empty table with my coffee and my donut. Just then I remembered where the hell was I going. I quickly pulled out my cell and dialled Alice's number. 

After a few rings some one picked up.

"hello?" she said in to the phone.

"ALICE!!" I whispered excitedly. 

"Bella. Are you there yet? I was just won-" I cut her off.

"Alice where will he be?" I asked her.

"well just of Atwood rd there is rd called Parrswood. Follow it down to the pub. Its name is Parrswood pub. Obviously.- she giggled- turn right there. Ok? Follow that rd. at the end of it the is a big white house. He will be there. Or if not phone me. Because. Just phone ok ?" she said.

"yep. I got it and thanks. For everything. I love you Ali." she squealed.

" I love you and good luck. Cyaa." I hung up.

I finished my coffee and donut of and went out to my bike. I started on the motorway again. 

I got very board so all I could think of was singing. 49 bottles of pop on the wall. It went on like this until I made it to Atwood rd.

Then I got to the parrswood pub I was down to 21 bottles. I speeded up and turned right.

When I got neat to the end of the rd. I saw a large white house in the distance.

I started to speed up then. As I got to the house I found that the house was massive. It had at least 3 floors. I walked up the steps and to the door. I don't know why but I just thought the door would be open .

To my luck, the door opened when I touched the door handle on the light brown door. I walked through the door and in to the house. It looked like someone had been here recently. 

I took a look at my surroundings for the first time. I looked about. I was at this moment in time beginning to wonder why Alice had sent me here. 

"hello?" I called out. I know the stupid thing to do. Could be a mask murder here. I chuckled to myself. I began to walk around. I thought I heard a sound from upstairs.

But this house was so big I could get lost. I decided to finally call Alice.

Ring, Ring. 

"yello?" she asked. 

"Ali, why did you sent me here. I'm so freaked out right now." I said to here.

"Bella. Do you trust me?" she asked. 

"sometimes?" I said it more like a question,.

"well I am going to direct you to Edward room.-" I cut her off.

" wow. This is your old house." I said loudly. Too loudly.

"no. Bella I just stork people in there own home. it's a hobby off mine. Well carrying on. Walk up to the stairs." she paused. 

"yep." I answered.

"walk up them to the third floor." I walked up the stairs to her instruction.

"now. To the door with the green ram. Bye." she said.

"wait-" she hung up. " stupid phone. Stupid little pixie." I threw my phone from the third floor. 

"smash!" the phone landed on the cold wooden floor. 

"oops." I said to my self. "oh god how the hell am I gonna get to Alice now?" I asked my self.

"I have a fairly good way how to." came the velvet voice behind me. I turned around slowly.

"Edward." I whispered. I felt a tear run down my cheek.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A/N ~ 

-What cha think. I think that she might just get her happily ever after? No. yeah. Well you'll see. And I promise tomorrow. You can beat me up if not.

-can all my favey reviewers go check out BustBiteAndBruiseMePlease new story. please =] cyaa and I know it took a while Soz I'm really ill. And my dance show is on Saturday the 6th June.

Kayleigh ...x


	12. Chapter 12: ILoveYou

_**Next chapyter !!!**_

_**Me: sooo how do you like the story so - Melissa : far.**_

_**Me: I said to stop.**_

_**Melissa: doing what ?**_

_**BustBiteAndBruiseMePlease: she said stop stealing her lines !!Melissa: ohh…**_

_**Me: thank -**_

_**Melissa: you!! *grins***_

_**Me and BustBiteAndBruiseMePlease: Melissa !!!!!! *looks at her***_

_**DamnYourColdAndSparkly: ha ha, you go Melissa!**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight…. And I need to do some arguing here cyaa at the end….**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Previous:**_

_I walked back to a empty table with my coffee and my donut. Just then I remembered where the hell was I going. I quickly pulled out my cell and dialled Alice's number. _

_After a few rings some one picked up._

"_hello?" she said in to the phone._

"_ALICE!!" I whispered excitedly. _

"_Bella. Are you there yet? I was just won-" I cut her off._

"_Alice where will he be?" I asked her._

"_well just of Atwood rd there is rd called Parrswood. Follow it down to the pub. Its name is Parrswood pub. Obviously.- she giggled- turn right there. Ok? Follow that rd. at the end of it the is a big white house. He will be there. Or if not phone me. Because. Just phone ok ?" she said._

"_yep. I got it and thanks. For everything. I love you Ali." she squealed._

" _I love you and good luck. Cyaa." I hung up._

_I finished my coffee and donut of and went out to my bike. I started on the motorway again. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Bella's pov.**_

_I got very board so all I could think of was singing. 49 bottles of pop on the wall. It went on like this until I made it to Atwood rd._

_Then I got to the parrswood pub I was down to 21 bottles. I speeded up and turned right._

_When I got neat to the end of the rd. I saw a large white house in the distance._

_I started to speed up then. As I got to the house I found that the house was massive. It had at least 3 floors. I walked up the steps and to the door. I don't know why but I just thought the door would be open ._

_To my luck, the door opened when I touched the door handle on the light brown door. I walked through the door and in to the house. It looked like someone had been here recently. _

_I took a look at my surroundings for the first time. I looked about. I was at this moment in time beginning to wonder why Alice had sent me here. _

"_hello?" I called out. I know the stupid thing to do. Could be a mask murder here. I chuckled to myself. I began to walk around. I thought I heard a sound from upstairs._

_But this house was so big I could get lost. I decided to finally call Alice._

_Ring, Ring. _

"_yello?" she asked. _

"_Ali, why did you sent me here. I'm so freaked out right now." I said to here._

"_Bella. Do you trust me?" she asked. _

"_sometimes?" I said it more like a question,._

"_well I am going to direct you to Edward room.-" I cut her off._

" _wow. This is your old house." I said loudly. Too loudly._

"_no. Bella I just stork people in there own home. it's a hobby off mine. Well carrying on. Walk up to the stairs." she paused. _

"_yep." I answered._

"_walk up them to the third floor." I walked up the stairs to her instruction._

"_now. To the door with the green ram. Bye." she said._

"_wait-" she hung up. " stupid phone. Stupid little pixie." I threw my phone from the third floor. _

"_smash!" the phone landed on the cold wooden floor. _

"_oops." I said to my self. "oh god how the hell am I gonna get to Alice now?" I asked my self._

"_I have a fairly good way how to." came the velvet voice behind me. I turned around slowly._

"_Edward." I whispered. I felt a tear run down my cheek. I looked around to see a pained look on his beautiful face._

"_Isabella." it came out as a heart aching whisper. I walked slowly towards him._

"_I'm sorry. I kiss-" he cut me off._

"_I'm the one who should be apologising. It was my fault I should of heard your explanation first. I was such an ass-"_

"_no Edward I was. I was going to tell you that I loved you." I couldn't believe that just came out of my mouth. The next thing I know two strong, white arms were around me. _

"_Bella I love you more than life its self." I was crying by now._

"_Bella I've been wanting to do something." he looked at my lips. Oh god. This boy was going to be the death of me._

"_just hurry up already." he chuckled._

"_someone's impatient." and he lent down and pressed his lips softly to mine. When they connected that spark was there again._

"_Edward you are a great kisser and a great hottie…." I don't know how that came out. I was meant to say I love you. Damn._

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_A/N ~ _

_-What cha think. I think that she might just get her happily ever after? No. yeah. Well you'll see. _

_-can all my favey reviewers go check out BustBiteAndBruiseMePlease new story. please =] cyaa and I know it took a while Soz I'm really ill. And my dance show is on Saturday the 6__th__ June._

_- I am shortening this down because I can barely do anything without throwing up every 20 mins sos …_

_Kayleigh ...x_


	13. Chapter 13: Sleeping

Next chapyter !!!

Me: sorry I know I've been repeating my self…Melissa : ya got that right

Me: as I was saying , before I got interrupted !! I'm busy and sorry I will try and start updating soon !!

Melissa: she will or I'll sing and that's bad !!!!

BustBiteAndBruiseMePlease: ha ha you just dissed : your face dissed itself !!!!

Me: shut up !! But nat you just got served….

Melissa: yo yo yo !!!

Me and BustBiteAndBruiseMePlease: your not gansta !!!

DamnYourColdAndSparkly: just get the frick on with it !!!!!!

Disclaimer : I don't own twilight…. And I need to do some arguing here cyaa at the end….

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Previous:**

"no Edward I was. I was going to tell you that I loved you." I couldn't believe that just came out of my mouth. The next thing I know two strong, white arms were around me.

"Bella I love you more than life its self." I was crying by now.

"Bella I've been wanting to do something." he looked at my lips. Oh god. This boy was going to be the death of me.

"just hurry up already." he chuckled.

"someone's impatient." and he lent down and pressed his lips softly to mine. When they connected that spark was there again.

"Edward you are a great kisser and a great hottie…." I don't know how that came out. I was meant to say I love you. Damn.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella's pov.**

"So whats gonna happen from here ?" I asked him.

"well if you regret it no where, so its up to you ?" he answered.

"well I - I erm." I cleared my throat.

"oh I get it you did regret it, I see." he said sadly.

"oh you big lump I love you , I want to be with you. Forever !" I said hugging him.

"hey I'm not a big lump !!" he said defensively.

"no you're my big lump." I smiled at him.

"then you're my lil clumsy Bella. My Bella." I smiled at the name.

"always yours !" I snuggled in his arms, at the moment we was on his old bed and snuggled in to each other. What I didn't think I'd do was fall asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

I watched her as she drifted off to sleep in my arms. I put her down gently. And crept , slowly and silently to the closet with quilts and blankets so we could stay her over night .

We have food that I brought here. And we have clothes I saw the bag she dumped at my door and I got some I brought. So we could stay her a few days.

Like our own little home. I silently crept back in to our room and put the sheets on her. I climbed in next to her.

As soon as I got comfortable , she snuggled to my side. I held her closer. So close I could smell her strawberry shampoo.

With that I fell in to deep sleep. Next to my Bella.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A/N ~

Sorryyyy sorrryyy sorrryyy !!!!


	14. AN

Ello,

as you all know I've fell be hind on my stories…

But I cant do them all at once so listen up here …. You have to vote on the poll…

Its about what story I update first….

Cyyyaa .. Please vote so I can up-date =]

Klumsy kayleigh….


	15. AN 2

Hi, long time no writing I know, But I had a poll on my profile about which story I should update and focus on before I update any other fanfic's.

The FanFics that got voted for the most was this, so soon I will be updating the next chapter

:D KayGamban


End file.
